


Unexpectedly Expected

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Pregnant!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I just feel bloated all the time, and I mean, look at me,” Stiles gestured to her small swollen belly. “I feel like one of those puppies after their finished eating,”</p><p>“That’s—That’s a beautiful, Stiles,” Lydia winces as she starts to pull out sweaters and sweat pants. “Try these on,” Lydia said as she held up grey sweats. Stiles raised her eyebrow, “Lydia we bought then a size bigger, they all fit,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight?

 

December, well there’s a lot that can be totally pleasant, more than pleasant _actually_. As of right now, Stiles doesn’t understand what December will mean to him.

                                                                                                             *****

 

Stiles had been perfectly fine, in a general sense. She didn’t feel any lingering feelings of guilt or resentment, or pain for that matter.

 

Which she will tell you—that was a problem of its own. She’s in the kitchen as Derek is seated in their living room mindlessly watching something Isaac took interest in. And well, Isaac had the remote so there was nothing Derek could do or say. Because Isaac had that power over Derek, just like he has the power over Stiles. He was like their baby.

 

Though, when asked they would flat out deny that they baby him to any degree. But Isaac knows. He _knows_.

 

Stiles wanted to eat and enjoy whatever time she had to herself. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Derek and their . . . time alone. Stiles cherished it, every muscle bound inch of it. Aside from that, Stiles loved the time she got to spend alone in the kitchen. It reminded her of her times with her mother. Derek and the pack didn’t interfere with her and _her_ kitchen, solely for that knowledge.

 

So she chops away at some veggies that she wanted to grill, filling a little like a house wife, Stiles will never admit it, but the pack as already established that they prefer Stiles cooking over anything else. So pack meeting lead to get-togethers, which wasn’t bad.

 

It was different now, now that everyone had their own lives. Allison and Scott; married, Lydia and Jackson; soon to be married, Boyd and Erica; married by default. So really, Derek, Isaac and I were the only ones without wedding bands, or plans for them.

 

Don’t get her wrong; Stiles knows Derek’s the only one for her. She feels it in veins and the way that she breaths, and in a general sense of everything she does. But Derek hasn’t talked about it, it was a conversation, once. _Once_.

 

Derek never brought it up again. Might have been on the count that Stiles seemed a little too eager? Or something about the subject, the whole thing just made Derek seem uncomfortable.

 

So, they were just a couple with a teenage boy.

 

Derek would say they were Mates, that they didn’t need rings or parties or whatever. But who outside the supernatural world would answer to that the right way? Was there a right way?

 

Stiles shook the thought and buttered a pan, she hummed quietly as she started to add vegetables to the buttered pan.

 

“Mum,” Isaac called. Stiles was very aware of Isaac not really having a mom, so when he called her mom for the first time, Stiles knew, just knew that Isaac imprinted on her as his mother. And that was fine. Stiles liked that she could be seen as mom material to him. Or maybe she was the only logical option he could choose from. Which was okay to.

 

“What’s up, Bear?” She called back, keeping her focus on the pan. She tossed the veggies in the pan and drowned in the sound and smell of it.

 

“Derek and I- Uff,” Isaac scoff, Derek must have kicked him. He was sitting on the floor by Stiles feet originally, and she takes it that he hadn’t moved. There was mumbling before Isaac started again.

 

“I have this thing, or whatever that Derek has to take me too,”

 

“What kind of thing?” Stiles asked as she moved the pan away from the heat and turns it off.

 

“Uh, it’s a school thing, since it’s online and all, I need to-” He pauses and mumbles for a second, “Uh, to talk to the teachers at the campus, and as we know it’s-”

 

“Half way towards Sacramento,” Stiles says as she stands in the opening for the kitchen to the living, “Yeah,” Isaac looks at her sheepishly, “And Derek is legally my guardian, so he’s willing to drive me there,”

 

Stiles glances at Derek who is still staring mindlessly at the TV, “It’s your graduation, Isaac, I would drive you there,” Stiles smiles down at him, “I wish _Derek_ would’ve told me,” Stiles almost smears Derek’s name. No she isn’t pissed anymore.

 

This has nothing to do with last night’s fight, Oh no. Isaac’s shoulders tensed, “Uh, so Mum, can I?”

 

“Isaac, Bear you don’t have to ask me, it’s an important day,” Stiles says all top happily, almost mockingly, but Isaac knows that nothing to do with him.

 

That’s what worried Stiles, why she didn’t feel guilty or resentment. Well she know why she didn’t feel resentment, she could never actually _hate_ Derek.

 

Last night’s fight, on the other hand, she didn’t start and she had every right to react the way she did. Stiles knows she didn’t hurt Derek’s feelings, she was blindly aware of that. But Derek on the other hand, he was a loose cannon. Thus, he slept on the couch. Isaac came to her when she was weeping in their bedroom.

 

“I wish I could be there, but I’m sure Derek will record it,” She smiles again, saying Derek’s name in the fondest way possible. She knew that hurt him when they were in a spat. As much as she hated doing it, it was her only way to get the point across.

 

“It’s alright, I know you wouldn’t want to miss it for the world,” Isaac smiles, “We have to leave tomorrow morning,” He informs, Stiles nods and heads back into the kitchen. She forked veggies out of the pan, not bothering to get a plate. She didn’t care, she wasn’t feeding anyone else—Don’t judge.

 

As she ate she heard rustling, running upstairs then shuffling a few things. Isaac was getting ready for his trip. But those were all the footsteps until she felt like she was being watched. “You couldn’t be any less discreet when sneaking up on me,”

 

“I wasn’t _sneaking up_ on you,” Derek’s voice was deep, low and stern. “Isaac really wants you to be there,”

 

“I know,” Stiles stares down at the bright greens, yellows, and reds of the dell peppers “You would know that if I was talking to you, but I’m not,” she says as she takes a forkful of mushrooms and dell peppers. She heard Derek sigh, almost sounding exasperated.

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” He starts, “You gave me no choice”

 

And just like that she slams her fork down and whips around; Derek leaned up against the island facing away from Stiles. His arms crossed at his chest.

 

“No _choice_?” She sneers. “I gave you no goddamned choice?” Stiles voice was reaching octaves she wasn’t totally comfortable with. Derek doesn’t flinch, he’s never been this way with her. Never. Even their biggest fights, he was always in her personal space. “How the hell did I give you _no choice_?”

 

“I told you to stay put,”

 

“And when do I listen to you?” Stiles eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together. Derek was quiet, he knew very well that Stiles had a point, she never listened to him. Especially when the supernatural was involved; she was the one that always somehow saved their asses.

 

“Don’t argue with me,” That was Derek’s defense, and his way of saying You-are-right-and-I-don’t-want-to-be-seen-in-the-wrong. Stiles knew that, but that didn’t stop her from pushing the argument. “I will argue with you if I goddamn please,” She crosses her arms.

 

Derek finally looks at her, his eyes flashing a bright red, “No, I’m not your beta, what you say with me isn’t law. What you say with me, well that’s me hearing you and then fight back.”

 

Stiles holds her chin up “I didn’t piss off those Fae,” She stated a matter of factly, “Scott did, and _I_ saved your asses,”

 

“ _You_ almost got yourself killed,” Derek is face her know, his entire body shifted as he stared her down, “But I didn’t.”

 

Derek doesn’t seem fazed, his expression was tight and angry, “Stiles, what would have happened if you did get killed?” Derek leans his hands on the island, his eyebrows meeting his hair line “Stiles I can’t-” He stops himself, he lets out a disgruntled noise as he looks down at his hands. Stiles can hear it—

_I can’t lose you._

 

That’s all it took to levitate the tension in the room. Stiles arms fall to her sides as she brushes her hair away from her face.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like to sit around, and Derek, you know that. Bad things happen when I just sit around,” Stiles pushes forward and places a hand on Derek’s. Derek chuckles, he glances up at Stiles and leans forward. “You’re accident prone,”

 

Their lips met, it’s a charge of electricity like it always is—shut up, you’d be saying the same thing if you ever kissed a Derek hale before—Stiles leans in all to willingly into the warm lips that are her partners’, a delighted hum vibrates from Derek as he’s pulling Stiles up on the island.

 

Stiles knew where this was going, and her head was spinning. _Make up sex,_ she thought. It was a beautiful, animalistic thing between her and Derek, and Derek wasn’t the animal about. That screamed irony almost to the next city.

 

Stiles was up on the island on her hand and knees as she lips were pressed to Derek’s. She pulled away long enough to taunt him with a soft flick of her tongue to his lips, that earned her a possessive growl and a tight squeeze of her arms, which Derek held.

 

“Not in the _KITCHEN_!” Isaac calls from his room upstairs.

 

“Damn werewolf ears,” Stiles laughed as she pulled away from Derek, “The noise didn’t give us away,” Derek smirked as he helped her off the island.

 

Stiles let a smile creep on her cupid’s bow lips. She wasn’t going to le the make up end with just a make out, oh no, there is no way.


	2. Adult cradles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I really need to start writing when I can actually pay attention to what I'm writing.

Stiles was cuddled into her very comfortable _adult cradle_ , that Derek bought her the week after they moved into the reconstructed Hale house. She set it in the living room after she woke up early that morning to wish the boys luck on their trip. Derek, of course was the one that actually moved it. He always saw Stiles as a fragile being, and yes that was okay during sex, but outside the bedroom, she could handle her own.

 

She sighed as she absentmindedly channel surfed. Television wasn’t as fun when you’re alone. Stiles wanted an excuse to call someone, though she knew she didn’t need one. She was pack mom for god’s sake; they all spent most of their time here anyway. So it wasn’t long before Jackson and Lydia rang the door bell and walked in before Stiles could get out of the cradle.

 

“Is that even comfortable?” Lydia raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she set’s her purse and keys at the small table by the door. “More than you know,” Stiles smiles as she gets up to greet them. Jackson rolls his eyes, “It’s always you with the weird objects and furniture in your home,” he says as he pushes passed them into the kitchen.

 

Stiles glares a little and whispers “I made chocolate cake,” Jackson begins to search the kitchen. “Don’t tease him,” Lydia smacks Stiles arm playfully as she heads into the kitchen herself.

 

“I wasn’t teasing,” She shrugs; Lydia pulls a magazine from god knows where and sit on a stool by the island. Jackson finds the cake and sets it on the island.  The Hale home was the packs home; that was Derek’s initial intension. Stiles would assume it still is, since the rest of the pack still has their keys, and Derek hasn’t changed the locks. Though he threatens too when they walk in on their nights alone.

 

Stiles makes her way around Jackson and pulls some plates from the top cabinet “Wait!” Lydia is at her side in seconds, “What?” Stiles pulls away from the cabinet and Jackson glances over his shoulder, “Uh, I’ll get it, or have Jackson get it,” She pushes Stiles way from where she was standing and sitsher down on a stool.

 

“I was, uh, perfectly capable of getting-”

 

“Don’t argue with me Stilinski,” She said, her voice tight and sharp. Stiles knows that tone, and she wasn’t going to fight it, Jackson shares a confused look with Stiles, which she replies to with a shrug of her shoulders. “Where’s Derek?” Lydia asks as she smacks Jackson to get the plates, Stiles raises her eyebrow.

 

“Uh, he’s headed to Sacramento with Isaac,”

 

“Oh, it’s his graduation, right?” Lydia asked as she took the stool next to Stiles. “Yeah, Derek didn’t want Isaac to just miss out on the whole deal, you know,” Stiles spins in the stool as she stares down at her fingers, “And left you here?”

 

“We had a fight about what I did three nights ago—Y’know, with the Fae,”

 

“Oh,” Lydia’s eyes soften from the earlier look she was giving Stiles, almost like a strict mother. Jackson gave up plates along with a piece of chocolate cake.

 

“So he dumped you here and ran off to Sacramento with a boy three times younger than him and you,” Jackson dug into his piece. “You sure know how to make me fell delighted to have you around,” Stiles said in a snarky manner.

 

“No, Derek is legally his guardian, and I, well I wasn’t talking to Derek at the time that this was going on, so Derek, without telling me--”

 

“Promised to take him,” Lydia finished for her. Stiles nodded and looked down at her cake, “It would be really nice if you handed me a fork,” Stiles looked at Jackson, who rolled his eyes like he owned the damn place. He tossed her a fork then reached for one for Lydia, Damn right he wasn’t going to wait for her to ask. He knew better.

 

The afternoon carried on Lydia on the occasion that she saw Stiles move an inch from the cradle would stand up and ask her what she wanted or needed. Which was weird. Because she’d never, okay, once when Stiles was post panic attack. But it was still weird.

 

Stiles figured it was her trying to deal with the instincts of a werewolf, since she was bitten last year, she might still be working on some kinks—No, not those kinds of kinks, perverts—Stiles was dozing off when Lydia pulled Jackson into the kitchen to mumble something to him. But Stiles was in a buzz and she was content.

 

Stiles let it slide, maybe they had issues or someone remember what they left on back at home. Stiles didn’t care, her eyes were slowly closing when they enter the room again. Stiles lazily looks at both of them with a smile. Though a cautious one, it was a smile nonetheless.

 

The living room was set up according to Stiles liking, because she had amazing powers over Derek to some degree. There’s a light grey, round loveseat with four throw pillows, then and arm chair on the opposite side of the room to counter the loveseat. The living room was pretty wide, it was enough space to seat everyone from Scott and Allison’s wedding. Though uncomfortable, it seated people.

 

Then a futon that was place along the back wall, only pulled up when the pack was over. Otherwise it stayed against the wall. Stiles liked her cradle, thus it was decided that the futon was to stay against the wall.

 

Lydia and Jackson where cuddled together on the loveseat when Stiles fell asleep. For a few minutes she could hear their voices, but soon it was blissful sleep.

 

“Stiles,” Lydia’s voice called softly, “Stiles, we’re headed home,” Stiles opened her eyes lazily as she stretched out and nodded her head. Lydia smiled “Okay, call if you need anything,” Lydia patted a hand on Stiles leg and head out. Once again Stiles was alone, She debated momentarily about getting up and locking the door, she didn’t want to get up, but she had too. Leaving doors unlocked in the middle of the woods—Yeah, big no, no.

 

It was late April and Stiles wishes she had something to do, she wishes someone would bug her. But it isn’t until she hears someone set on her front porch that she wishes someone was there to back her up. She lived in the middle of nowhere, who the hell was going to hear her call for help?

 

She kept quiet and silently worker her way on to the cradle and covered herself with a blanket. If it was pack, they had keys. It wasn’t, the creaks from the front porch were loud enough that Stiles knew they were still there.

 

She went through a list of names; Dad, no has a key. Ms. McCall, has a key. Scott and Allison, have a key. Boyd and Erica, have a key. Peter— Stiles brain stops in its tracks. There’s a reason they didn’t give Peter a key. But Peter wasn’t even in Beacon hills, not since three years ago. If it was Peter there was no use in pretending not to be home, he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

 

The person outside gave no indication that they knew. Stiles then pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Scott’s number.

 

He picks up the first ring—Thank you, you slow bastard

 

“ _Stiles?_ ” Scott sounds unsure about who’s calling.

 

“Dude, I need help,”

 

“ _What’s wrong? What happened?_ ” Scott’s voice is instant worry “ _Where’s Derek? Isaac?_ ”

 

“Probably in Sacramento right now, point being, I need help, someone is stalking my front porch,” Stiles is saying in a hushed tone, as to not give herself way.

 

“ _Sacramento? What’s he doi-_ ”

 

“Scott, there is someone outside my _house_ ” She whispers violently, “I don’t have back up, buddy,”

 

“ _Five minutes,_ ” Scott hangs up. Stiles knows that it’ll be less then that considering that Scott would never leave his best friend to find for herself. No doubt Allison would follow, but that was good. Stiles peaked out from the blanket only to see a shadow walk by the window, causing her to hid back under the blanket— _smooth, Stilinski_ —then the beautiful sound of tires on gravel make Stiles feel less panicked.

 

There are muffled voices outside. Stiles works up the nerve to waddle out of the cradle and head to the front door. When Stiles is there she pushes her ear to it.

 

“Hey man, what are you doing?” Scotts voice calm and collected, Stiles figures it isn’t a werewolf or at least one that isn’t as threatening as it seems.

 

“This is the--” The voice is shaky and weak, something to be worried about, “Hale house, right?” Stiles heart almost stops in his chest; it was in fact a werewolf, they knew Stiles was home, they were just looking for a way in.

 

“And what if it is?” Scott was Derek’s right hand Beta, literally the second in command; unless Stiles was around. So he was playing protector of the house right now.

 

“I wanted to have a word with Mr. Hale,” the voice was no longer shaky or weak, defiantly something to be worried about.

 

“Your name?” Scott asked

 

“Leo, Leo Jefferson,” he replies. Stiles thinks back, the name sound oddly familiar. Stiles could easily call Derek, but she doesn’t want to ruin their trip, she doesn’t think about it for too long, Derek will be back home in four days, and right now, those are going to be long.

 

“Alright, well, I’m his Beta, what business do you have with him?” Scott says proudly,

 

“I’m afraid that’s just for him and I to discuss,” Jefferson sounds way to polite, and nothing goes right when you have a polite werewolf.

 

“Then you have no business here,” Scott says.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“He isn’t home, He is on an important trip and won’t be back till-” Scott stops he doesn’t know, Stiles pulls out his phone and quickly shoots him the text. “Four days from today, come back the first of May,” Scott finishes.

 

Stiles could hear Jefferson sigh, “Alright then, Please inform him that I dropped by,”

 

Stiles pulled away from the door and heard running. He never thought that would be such a pleasing sound. Scott then opens the door and closes it behind him, surprisingly Allison isn’t with him. Stiles shared a look of confusion with Scott.

 

“ _I’m afraid that’s just for him and I to discuss_ ,” Stiles mocks as Scott locks the door behind him. Derek’s burned that into all of the pack—when alone, lock all doors and windows—Scott laughed as they made their way into the living room.

 

“Is that thing as comfortable as it seems?” Scott raises an eyebrow at the cradle Stiles sat in, “More than anyone will ever know,” Stiles smiled smugly, “Seriously, it’s like I’m floating and its soft too,” Stiles turns it slightly with her foot so she can see Scott as he sprawled out on the loveseat. Scott shakes his head then his body tenses up.

 

Stiles looks at him curiously, Scott’s nose was in the air then he looked down at Stiles, “What?”

 

“Uh, nothing. Nothing,” He lays back on the loveseat and sighs heavily, “Where’s the Misses?” Stiles asks as she gets comfortable in her cradle.

 

“Ugh,” He grunts and Stiles laughs, “She’s with her mother on a retreat or something, they’ve got a whole week,”

 

Stiles could hear it in his voice that he didn’t like Allison being so far away from him and for so long. She didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear it. As she gets settled in with a pillow pressed against her front “Would you mind staying here? I mean, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t okay to deal with the empty house by myself or anything, I just don’t want mister polite coming back while I’m sleeping,” Stiles trails off and Scott lifts his head and smiles.

 

“Course Dude, I’m second in command, and someone entered the Hale pack territory without permission _and_ stepped foot on the porch,”

 

Stiles realized just how bad that sounded, since the pack wasn’t here, Stiles didn’t know that there was a strange werewolf in their territory, thus unfolding the situation, “Derek’s going to kill me for letting someone slip by undetected,” He paused.

 

“Oh. My. _God._ I let someone get that close to _you_ ,” Scott sat up, horror painted on his face, “Derek isn’t going to kill me, his going to _murder_ me,” Scott’s face has a clear and vivid expression, he knows what Derek will do to him. Derek hated to be away on trips like the one he’s on, he wouldn’t openly admit it, though.

 

Stiles laughed and shook her head, “He would murder you,”

 

“He will, and I know how he’ll do it,” Scott’s face was almost paralyzed in a horrified look.

 

“He’ll rip your throat out,”

 

“With his teeth,” Scott’s hand quickly found its way to his throat as he swallowed hard. Stiles waved a dismissive hand, “He won’t,” She barks out a laugh. Scott eventually settles and they watch movies until Stiles falls victim to the cradle nap. It was the greatest five minutes of sleep he’s ever gotten. Seriously, if Stiles could she’d sleep in that thing always, but Derek refuses to let her.

 

“Stiles, you need to move to your bedroom,” Scotts says quietly as he shakes her shoulder, She mumbles and inwardly stretches. “C’mon buddy,” Scott’s voice is pleasant and soft. He’s always been a great pal.

 

“’S Derek home?” Stiles stretches out his arms and legs, Scott huff “Stiles he left this morning, it’s only nine-thirty,”

 

Stiles rubs her eyes and nods, she needed to live through those days, as hard as it seemed, and she needed too. Eventually she worked her way upstairs and jumped into Derek’s old grey Hanley and Derek’s Pj pant—Shut it, they were loose and comfortable—everything, clothing-wise, Stiles took from Derek. It was a couple’s thing. Derek didn’t mind, it helped him a lot when he was scenting.

 

Stiles worked his way into her bed and sighed as she realized just how empty it felt. Yeah, the other night was the same, but Derek was still in the house. So it wasn’t all the same. Derek wasn’t even here, so Stiles had room to complain and groan as she began to fall asleep.


	3. Jefferson?

Stiles woke up to voices from downstairs, she sat up and scratched her head. Her dark brown hair falling from the messy bun it was in, she didn’t care—this is her house.

 

Stiles worked her way out of the bed and the bedroom as she made her way down to the voices and they started to subside; when she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see everyone there. Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, and Scott; they were all in different places of the kitchen.

 

Their face’s were lined with subtle smiles and happiness. “Morning!” Erica beams to happily from her seat on Boyd’s lap.

 

Stiles scrunches her face in an annoyed twist “What are you all doing in my house?” She asked half asleep and pissed. No real threat behind it.

 

They all shared glances at each other and Lydia was the first to step off her stool and offer it to Stiles, “Scott called and told us about the Jefferson guy,”

 

There was something else on her lips that she wasn’t telling. Right now, Stiles didn’t care, she smelt waffles. Stiles eyes weren’t all the way open so she really didn’t see much, “who. Waffles. Derek?” She said in pauses as she tried to rub her eyes.

 

“Erica made the waffles and yes you can have some. We haven’t called Derek, we know what they’re doing is important,” Lydia says sweetly, which makes Stiles shake. Stiles is used to Lydia being a lot of things, being nice wasn’t one of them. She was just . . . less mean.

 

Stiles didn’t want to speak when there was a plate of waffles in front of her—thank you Erica. Stiles ate quietly and when she went for juice, Lydia held her down as she called for Jackson to get her tumbler and fill it with milk. Stiles absolutely hated milk. So she refused to drink it until someone passed her the Hershey chocolate syrup, since Lydia’s demand that she stay seated.

 

Eventually someone gives in after Stiles has thrown her upper body across the island and is making grabby hands for it. And Stiles happily drinks her Chocolate milk. She doesn’t bother the pack with their protective issues when it came to the house, so when they all decided to spend the next four days there, Stiles didn’t want to object.

 

She was lonely anyhow.

 

Stiles was mentally prepared for the pack to stick to the house-- just, not to her. She had one little encounter with a strange wolf and it was like the pack was all huffed up about it. It wasn’t even an encounter on Stiles part; she was safely in the house.

 

Stiles didn’t feel the need to change, she wasn’t going anywhere, she remained in her, what she likes to call, claimed-Derek’s-clothes-for-her-PJ’s.

 

They pulled the futon from the back wall and moved it next to the arm chair so Stiles can keep her cradle where she had it. They watched movies on Netflix, gathered pillows around the living room, blankets and sheets also.

 

It was an understatement if Stiles said she’d finished the last of the milk. They forced it on her, she wasn’t willing—a person can only take so much chocolate milk—that aside, she wasn’t allowed to leave her cradle unless she was going to the bathroom.

 

They took the kitchen from her, which was a big _no_.

 

“Alright, you guys are weird, am I, like dying or something?” Stiles asks as she pauses _Iron man 2_ and pushes the cradle so she can see her friends work around her kitchen. They look from one to the other, all with the same wide-eye  expression.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Erica tried to huff in a laugh

 

“I’m talking about the forced about milk drinking and sitting down,” Stiles began as she got up, as she did, everyone lunged towards her, “See!” She points a long slim pale index finger.

 

“You guys aren’t subtle at all, seriously. So if I’m dying, I want to know,” She walks into the kitchen, “And not all of you are working out instinct kinks,” That earns Stiles a crowd of raised eyebrows. She stands in the kitchen and sighs.

 

“Where would you be if I wasn’t here,” She rolls her eyes, “When someone is bitten, there are certain instincts that you have to control, it’s different for everyone,” She glances at Scott whose sticking his head out of the fridge. “I figured Lydia was trying to settle something yesterday when she asked me to sit down,”

 

Stiles voice was lazy and almost bored. She wasn’t tired, just didn’t want to explain werewolves-101 to a bunch of werewolves. Erica was the first to sink back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, then Boyd followed her. Stiles looked between Lydia, Jackson, and Scott.

 

“So . . .,” She starts

 

“You aren’t dying, it’s jus-”

 

“Stiles, bubby, you do so much for us,” Scott cuts Lydia off as she emerges from the fridge. And that was a red flag. Someone must have cursed us.

 

“Uh, alright that’s freaky, I do things because I do them, yeah, I would love a _thank you_ here and there,” Stiles scratches her nose lightly, “But not for you to take over my kitchen,”

 

“Stilinski,” Jackson is glaring through slits of his eyes “Just take it, there isn’t any stopping it.”

 

Jackson was right, Stiles was a little worried the he was sick with something and the pack could smell it, but didn’t want her to worry about it. They’d want her safe, because currently, she was the only human whom couldn’t really defend herself. Beside her wicked defense in sarcastic remarks, which Derek always says is not a legitimate defense—seriously, she was tiny; Allison was bigger than she was.   _Allison._ —

 

Sarcasm was her only real defense until someone was there to help her.

 

Stiles sighed frustrated, and headed back into the living room, “Then can I have more chocolate milk,” she asked as she walked to her cradle. Might as well feed there need, just three more days. Just three more days.

 

As day started to fall, everyone was sprawled out across the floor, piled on top of one another. Lydia was leaning her back against the edge of the cradle, Jackson rested his head on her lap, Scott found a place next to Jackson, Erica and Boyd were pair in pair, they laid on Scott’s stomach as they faced the TV. They were all by Stiles, she remembered puppy piles that happened after a long battle.

 

Stiles would be the first on Derek’s floor then Scott and Allison on top of him, and soon everyone but Derek was sprawled out around and on top of him. Eventually Derek would squeeze his way next to Stiles, she didn’t want to think anything of it, but she always did.

 

Scott was snoring before the movie was even over, Stiles laughed inwardly, “There’s goes Scott for patrol,” Jackson says, you could almost hear him roll his eyes. Boyd raises his hand as to assure everyone that he’s awake, “I’ll take patrol,” he whispers. Erica was most likely asleep. It was half past eight, and everyone was _sleepy_. Stiles honestly wanted to sleep in the cradle, but as soon as Lydia heard her yawn.

 

“Bed, let’s get you into the bedroom,” She was up and off the floor before Jackson could even move. His head hit the floor like a rock, “Ouch!”

 

“Shush!” Erica and Boyd whisper.

 

Stiles giggles, “I don’t want to,” Stiles clenches the pillow at her side. Lydia lets out deep growl, which was enough incentive for her to get up and head up stairs. Lydia followed quietly until Stiles was in her bedroom and the door was shut.

 

There was a reason she wanted to sleep in the living room. Her bedroom was empty and cold. It was dark but Stiles could feel her way to the bed. She pulled the comforter and the three other sheets so she could cuddle herself in. It was rare for Stiles to ever be cold, Derek being the oven he is, she was used to having that around. But right now, her and Derek’s king size bed was too big.

 

Her last thoughts are always of Derek. Her dreams are always of Derek. There wasn’t a second of her life with him that she thought she could be happier with anyone else. Despite their little spats of nothing, she loved him. Derek loved her, otherwise he wouldn’t have put up with have the bullshit she’s pulled. As she started to drift off her phone went off on the night stand.

 

Creating this ugly vibrating sound “Ugh,” Stiles reached up and answered it without paying attention to the caller ID, she figured it be Boyd or Lydia making sure he was in bed.

 

“I’m fine I swear, I’m not standing while you’re not looking,” Stiles mumbles.

 

“ _What?_ ” Derek’s voice rings in her ears for a few seconds before her eyes widen and she lunges forward.

 

“Derek?” Stiles calls, her voice a little shaky

 

“ _Standing while who’s not looking?_ ” he asks, “Hi Mum,” Isaac says in the background. Stiles can hear Derek wave him off.

 

“Uh, long story, Lydia is-”

 

“ _There? What is she doing there?_ ” He asks, Stiles knows that tone, it’s the worried one he only ever uses if he’s alone with Stiles.

 

“Well, the pack is here, aside from you and Isaac,” Stiles stumbled to say, she didn’t want to worry him. At least not anymore then he’s already.

 

“ _Why?_ ”

 

“I was lonely,” Stiles answered, her voice was shaky; it was different when she said it out loud, it was like a reality check. Derek was quiet for a few seconds.

 

“ _I’ll be home soon,_ ” was all Derek said. But that was enough for Stiles, because she knew Derek was all that great with words, so that fact that he said that and _over the phone_ , was a huge relief. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders as she leans on to the bed frame.

 

“ _Stiles,_ ” Derek’s voice was tight, it startled Stiles a little

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _What aren’t you telling me?_ ” Damn him and his alpha ways.

 

“Uh, there’s nothing else to tell, unless you want to hear how Lydia forced me to drink our entire gallon of milk, but that really is a story you’d have to see, seriously it was-”

 

“ _Stiles,_ ” Derek used that tone, that if-you-don’t-tell-me-what’s-going-on-I’ll-be-there-in-five-minutes tone. Stiles didn’t want to lie to him, it wasn’t the smartest idea, she didn’t want him to come home before Isaac’s whole grad night.

 

“Hey, um, can you hear my heart? Like I was always curious as to know if you could hear my heart beat over the line.”

 

“ _Not unless you place the receiver over your pulse points,_ ” he replies as a matter-of-factly.  “ _That’s not what I want to hear,_ ” his voice is almost a soft growl.

 

“There isn’t anything else. Just us, and them trying to kill me with milk,” Stiles laughs, she heard Derek sigh, not a frustrated sigh, but one of relief, like hers earlier.

 

“ _Stiles so help me, if I get back and something happen-_ ”

 

“Jefferson,” Stiles interrupted.

 

“ _What?_ ” Derek asked.


	4. "I love you too, Sourwolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added couple links, just pictures and such. (: Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

“Jefferson, does that sound familiar to you?” She asks. Derek is quiet, it feels like an hour as she waits for him to answer.

 

“ _I know someone by that name, Yes,_ ” Stiles can hear the _why_ without him having to say it. Stiles ponders the thought a moment thinking about what someone from a different pack would want with the Hale pack—with Derek specifically.

 

“ _Stiles, what’s wrong?_ ” Derek’s voice took a turn that Stiles was all too aware of.

 

“Uh, nothing, just- uh there was this guy that came to the house,” Stiles stumbles to say, she scratches her forehead absentmindedly “He, uh, he was a werewolf,”

 

“ _And you didn’t call me when he was there?_ ” Derek’s voice was no longer Derek’s; it was a deep growl, one that Stiles calls serial-killer-with-a-purpose-growl.

 

“Uh, no, I called Scott, cause it only seemed logical considering where you were headed and I didn’t want you breaking any speeding laws or anything so I wa-”

 

“ _Stiles, Shut up,_ ” Stiles brain came to a halt. Stiles curled her knees up to her chest and sighed as she rested her forehead on them. She can hear Derek’s rigid and coarse breath as she waited for him to say something.

 

“ _A werewolf made it to the house undetected and unheard,_ ” He recaps what Stiles has told him.

 

“Derek that’s no one’s fault, I was alone, remember? I’m not a werewolf so I didn’t really know,” She sighed onto her knees. Derek groans while Stiles laughs quietly as she can hear the tension rise in Derek’s voice.

 

“Scott and the rest of the pack are here, I’m safe and so is the house,” Stiles reassures him, “As much as I love listening to you breath, I don’t want to spend the night on the phone, it’s hard being this far from y-”

 

“ _I know,_ ” Derek stops her. “ _I want to be home,_ ” Derek’s voice was no longer angry or upset. It was longing, almost a whimper as he said _home_. Derek’s past was painful, there’s no doubt and no way around the pain. Since Stiles has lived with him, she’s noticed how light his mood is when he’s lingering around his reconstructed childhood home.

 

“I want you to be _home,_ ” Stiles sighed, Derek hummed in agreement. It was quiet a peaceful hum of Derek’s breathing, “Where’s Isaac?” Stiles asked

 

“ _He’s sleeping,_ ” blunt, and to the point, thanks Derek.

 

“Oh, well tell him I miss him,” Stiles hears a huff from Derek, “ _I will,_ ”

 

“I miss you,” Stiles says.

 

“ _I miss you too,_ ”

 

Derek hung up and Stiles set her phone back on the night stand with one last look at her lock screen. One of Derek’s few moments with a smile so wide you’d think it wasn’t possible. She smiles as she rustles back under the sheets and comforter. Stiles eyes drift closed and she’s asleep before she knew it.

 

                                                                                             *****

 

_“Stiles!” Derek’s voice called from the house, she turns her back to the forest lining_

_“No!”_

_Everything was a murky grey, Derek was running, but he was slow, like the matrix movies. He ran off the porch and jumped the railing, his feet sending a pounding force on the damp dark dirt; it was up in the air as he began to run towards her._

_His voice was muffled “Stiles!”Her hair coating the sides of her face as she turned to face him—_

_A sudden sharp pain wrapped around her; her eyes shining golden amber, fangs threatening freedom from her wide open jaw, she was screaming._ _She couldn’t hear her own yells of agony. In the back of her head she called for Derek. But his pace was like running through water. His eyes were a deep red as they widened in desperation._

_He opens his mouth to yell but his fangs were too large for words, his growls took their place. Salvageable words that Stiles wished to hear._

_Stiles fell to her knees; the scene around her, murky and grey, like someone placed a black veil over her eyes. She cried as she placed her hands at the source of the pain. Her stomach, there was an arrow through it with blood seeping through her  grey wife-beater. An Argent’s arrow. Stiles would know those anywhere._

_She laced her fingers around the wonder, avoiding the arrow’s exit in her body. She stares down at the Arrows tip, blood coated and a shine of steel. Wolf’s bane._

_When Stiles looked up Allison held another around to her head. Stiles fangs were too large for words.  She whimpered as she could see the light of her golden eyes beam off Allison’s own dark brown eyes. Stiles turns to face Derek who’s too far off to make it in time. He’s alpha form exposed for the world, along with a look of horror and devastation. Stiles felt her eyes wail up with tears._

_She knew well that he couldn’t make it to her in time. Tears fell and lined her freckled, pale cheeks with a warm salty liquid._

_“Stiles!” Derek was running, he was running as fast as he could. But the water pull of the thick atmosphere was to strong. She looked up at Allison and clenched her jaw painfully, Fangs still well exposed. Stiles nods at her, Allison expression is stoic and blank as she steadied the arrow._

_Stiles turned to Derek and saw him halt to a stop the dark dirt flying, His eyes bright red his human form standing there, his eyebrows knitted together as they met his hair line._

_Stiles smiled softly and shook her head. She was already dead, and she knew it. “I love you,” She managed to say, gruff, dry, and cracked. Stiles can’t hear anything anymore, Derek is yelling as he started running again._

_******_

 

“Noo!” Stiles shot up from her bed, out of breath. She is gasping for air, her hands travel to her stomach and she clenches tightly at her center. She’s desperately trying to catch her breath when there’s a knock at her bedroom door.

 

“Stiles are you okay?” Erica’s voice fills the silence as Stiles is collecting herself, she searches the room, making sure everything was where it should be, “Uh, yeah—I’m, I’m-” Stiles stumbles on her words. She reaches for her phone and clicks the lock to see her [best friend](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/tyler-hoechlin/images/31245088/title/tyler-hoechlin-photo), lover and companion on her lock screen. His face was lit with happiness as he held a baseball out. Stiles snuck that picture when she figured he wasn’t looking.

 

She sighed “I’m okay,” Stiles could feel her heart settle as she saw a text from said werewolf.

_From; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012,3:09 AM ]_

_I love you._

 

 

Stiles smiled at her phone. “What the hell were you doing up at three AM?” She laughs as she pushes the small strands of hair out of her face. She decides she would distract him from whatever formality he’s at. She replies with a picture.

 

_To; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:00 PM]_

_([Photo attached](http://chloeturner.deviantart.com/art/Lazy-Girl-193071966))_

_Why the hell were you up at three AM? I love you too, Sourwolf._

 

 

She is fixing her sheets and pulling the comforter back on the bed as she waits for Derek to answer. Stiles felt confident in her skins so sending pictures as such wasn't a huge deal. At least not when their going to Derek; it was a modeling picture she took for an agency that Derek wasn’t totally aware of. She had a job, yeah, because off-modeling was totally a job. She’s finishing when her phone rings in a light tone, she climbs off the bed and heads for her phone.

 

_From; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:15 PM]_

_Don’t send things like that when you know I’m busy. I’m getting asked if I have a fever. Isaac damn well knows not to ask._

_I couldn’t sleep._

 

 

Stiles busted into laughter at the thought of Derek blushing at a picture she sent him. She was happy she was the cause of such reaction. Especially on from a broody sourwolf; she thought for a moment before texting away.

_To; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:26 PM]_

_Awwe, c’mon you should be proud your girlfriend looks like that. So you text me while I’m sleeping? Alright, all is forgiven._

 

Stiles doesn’t bother changing, but she does need a shower. “Ugh.”

 

_From; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:35 PM]_

_I am. You’re on almost every magazine and there’s a billboard here with you on it. I texted you, because I felt something was off. The bond was strained._

 

 

“A billboard? When was Peter going to tell me that?” Since Peter labeled himself as her Agent, she wasn’t near having enough communication with him. Peter still scares the hell out of her, but Derek wouldn’t let her work with anyone else. Her last real job was for a Cover girl magazine, and she refused to have Peter anywhere near the photo shoot.


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated Every Thursday! (: Hope you enjoy!

_To; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:39 PM]_

_A fuckin’ billboard? Peter is going to pay. Off? Well I did have a nightmare. But that might not be it._

Stiles was out of the shower before Derek replied, she pocketed her phone, she ended up changing into some charol grey cargos and a loose graphic tank top. She opened her bedroom door and headed down stairs. Everyone was in the living room watching _Felix the Cat_ cartoons on Netflix. Everyone turned to face her as she made her way down stairs.

 

And to her non-existent surprise, Lydia came out of the kitchen with Stiles light purple Tumbler filled with chocolate milk.

 

“How much goddamn milk do I have?” Stiles huffed as she reached out to take it from Lydia. Lydia rolled her eyes “We bought more this morning,” She headed back into the living room. Stiles followed.

 

_From; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 1:50 PM]_

_A nightmare?_

 

Stiles stared at her phone for a few minutes before she realized that everyone was sitting in front of and around her. She took in a sharp breath and smiled at everyone, “I’m fine, it’s alright. Geeze, you guys need to chill on the werewolf instincts.”

 

Stiles stared at her phone again. She could remember the dream like it really happened. It stung like a fresh wound.

 

_To; Derek_

_[Apr 29, 2012, 2:04 PM]_

_Yeah, I’ll tell you about it when you get here._

That was the last of the texts for the day. Stiles didn’t take it personal anymore when Derek didn’t answer. He was like that, so Stiles didn’t care.

 

Stiles was sitting peacefully on the futon when Lydia calls everyone to the kitchen “You guys let her cook?” Stiles whispers as she glares at the betas.

“That or she’d have our throats,” Jackson said, “Want to clean blood from your floors?” he raised an eyebrow at her as he stands and helps her up. Why the hell was Jackson helping her? This is _Jackson._

 

“Right, Lydia’s been possessed by mom,” Stiles laughs to herself. Stiles headed into the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of the island. “Can I have tea, or something?” Stiles asks with her best puppy face.

 

“That face doesn’t work with you,” Scott laughs as she takes a seat next to her. Stiles stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. Scott just shook his head, “You can have orange juice,” Lydia says as she spins on her heels and hands her a plate. Stiles smiles and takes the plate.

 

What sat in front of her, well she wasn’t too sure, it looked  . . . somewhat edible. She pokes at it with her fork. “Uh, Lid, what is this . . .Exactly?”

 

“Grilled cabbage and grilled dell peppers,” She takes a forkful and chomps down, a loud crunch, even for Stiles’ ears. “It’s good for you,”

 

“I would know about _good_ for someone, Lid. This, whatever _this,_ frightens me,” Stiles laughed as she pushed the food around. Lydia glared, her well known I’ll-kill-you-don’t doubt-me-I-will, glare. Stiles giggled to herself as she ate what was on her plate. She was half way through her food when her phone when off. She reached for her pocket and answered.

 

“Stilinski Hale answering, what’s life?” she beams.

 

“ _Every time I call you, you find some new way to make me question why I call in the first place,_ ” Derek’s voice was gruff and somewhat pleasant, at least for Stiles.

 

“But you love me for it, Let me put you on speaker,”

 

“No Stiles-”

 

“Alright, the court is ready to be addressed,” Stiles set her phone on the island as she finished her veggies.

 

“Derek!” Scott was the first to call out, “Man, I have news for you,” he says, “There was-”

 

“ _Stiles told me last night. Would’ve been nice to know from my actual Beta,_ ” Everyone in the room when still, Expect Stiles of course.

 

“ _Why you didn’t call me after it happen, I will cease to know,_ ” Derek doesn’t sound too upset about it, Scott will have to thank Stiles for the save later.  “ _Now,_ ” Derek’s voice is firm, “ _Why are you all in my house bothering my Mate?_ ” Stiles can feel the smile in his words. As angry as Derek wanted to seem, she knew he wanted this more than anything. He wanted a Mate, he wanted a pack, and most importantly, he wanted a _Family._

 

Lydia looked cautiously at the others, “Just here to keep the fort safe, boss,” Erica says. Derek sighed, grunted? Groaned? One of those and the pack laughed, there was something up, Stiles could feel it. They were hiding something; only this time, Stiles saw a silent mutual agreement.

 

“ _Hmm, I’ll be home in two days time, you all better restock my fridge and keep my Mate alive and out of trouble,_ ” Derek was in alpha mode, “ _My home better be in one piece and I expect the truth as to why you are all there when I get back._ ” They all hummed as Stiles took her phone back and took it off speaker and held it to her ear.

 

“Alright, I’m sure they get it,” Stiles pushes her plate towards Lydia and takes her Tumbler of orange Juice and heads upstairs where they won’t follow her.  They won’t step foot in their alpha’s bedroom, not without permission.

 

“Alright I should be out of ear shot,”

 

“ _You’re never out of ear shot,_ ” Derek huffs.  Stiles rolls her eyes and hops on to her bed and sits comfortably, “I thought you were supposed to be back Monday?”

 

“ _I am_ ,” he says flatly, “ _They didn’t need to know when exactly_ ,”

 

“Derek, they’ve been acting . . . Weird,” Stiles takes a sip of her orange juice, “Milk and orange juice are only so good for so long, and I think I might just puke at the sight of it,”

 

Derek laughs on the other end, “ _I’m sure they have their reasons,_ ”

 

“ _Mum!_ ” Stiles hears Isaac call. “Hi there, Bear!” Stiles yells back, knowing the phone was at Derek’s ear. She hears him mumble and hand the phone over.

 

“ _Mum, you’d never believe it!_ ” Isaac sounded like he was hopped up on candy, “Bear, did Derek let you have candy?”

 

“ _I, uh, well no. Not the point, plus I’m nineteen, I can eat whatever I want,_ ”

 

Stiles giggles, “ _Point is, that we get to come home tonight!_ ”

 

Stiles heart almost jumps out of her chest. She’s excited, she’s overjoyed, “Really! Oh my god!” they spend an hour on the phone before she and Derek tell each other that they love one another. Stiles finds herself back in the living room watching movies with the pack in a puppy pile.

 

Scott was a pillow for her head, Boyd was tangled across her legs, Erica was laying on Stiles hip, while Jackson was on his chest against Boyd’s back. Lydia, well she claimed the space between Stiles’ legs—yeah Stiles blushed too.

 

That’s how the spent the night, it was around one AM when they decided to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_.

 

“Alright, let’s establish this fact right now,” Scott called, “Christine is totally Stiles,” He laughed as the movie started.

 

“What? Why do I have to be Christine?” Stiles smacks his leg playfully, “You remember that Ethan or whatever, The Alpha twin that wanted to bang you?”

 

Stiles recalls the horrible incident, when they were fighting the Alphas, one of them came on to her, thinking they’d get information from her—Dry humping someone’s leg like a dog is _not_ an effective way to get information.

 

“Point, but-”

 

“Derek is the Phantom and that other guy was Raul,” Scott points out.

 

“But Christine marries Raul,” Erica corrects not budging from her spot. “Right, but think about it, how many times does someone fall in love with Eric and think she should’ve married him,” Jackson adds. Which was a very valid point, the phantom everyone had to have fallen in love with him; he was just so, so—

 

“Oh. My. God. Derek _is_ the Phantom!” Stiles shutters slightly, “And you are Christine,” Scott says happily.

 

They all sang with the songs, forcing Stiles to sing solo when Christine sang by herself. She hated that, she hated her voice when she sang, but the pack obviously didn’t. They did object when Scott tried to sing Raul’s parts though. Lydia even through popcorn at him, which Stiles ate, she wasn’t wasteful.

 

They turned the volume up all the way so they’d have what Boyd called _full effect_ of the movie. So they didn’t hear when Derek pulled into the driveway. They defiantly didn’t hear it when he was unlocking the door.


	6. Pregnancy is that bad?

[ _You've begun to feel like home_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeAYl4G_nc0)

 

They were singing _the phantom of the opera_ when Derek walked into sight. The movie was paused and the lights were turned on faster than Stiles could think. Scott helped her up, supporting her back and her elbow as she got to her feet.

 

“Hey there, Der,” Stiles smiles, seeing Derek after that horrible dream was like breathing for the first time, she held out her arms and made grabby hands towards him. Derek dare not resist her when she was asking for hugs. He took a step to her then stilled. His shoulders jerked back and he stared down at her stomach.

 

“Derek, She doe-” Lydia try to say.

 

Derek held up a hand to stop her, Derek’s face was Stoic, no expression that Stiles could read, “You’re pregnant,”

 

Stiles arms slowly find their way to her side, “What?” Her eyebrows meet at the bridge of her nose as she gently raises a hand to her stomach. She tries to smile “Funny Derek, calling you’re girlfriend fat, Lydia’s done nothing but have me eat veggies and fruit,” Stiles trails off as she stares to see the same look on Lydia’s face.

 

Stiles adds two and two together; Lydia was the first to notice, she was the one taking care of Stiles, She was the one that called them all here. They all knew and kept it from her. Derek wasn’t moving, Isaac was shutting the door when he’d noticed the tension in the room.

 

“Oh, you can finally smell it,” Isaac voiced. Derek turns to face him, Stiles takes both her hands and places them over her stomach.

 

She was pregnant. Stiles doesn’t remember the last time she had her period, but it couldn’t have been that long ago. It really couldn’t have; Stiles wasn’t pregnant—don’t get her wrong, she wanted kids. She just wasn’t . . . _Expecting._ She glanced up to see Derek staring back at her. “Stiles,” He reached for her. Stiles took a step back, away from his hand.

 

“I- I need to go, I need to go for a drive,” Stiles stumbles across the living room pushing past bodies that tried to cave her in. “So help me god, if any of you follow me,” Stiles doesn’t finish, she takes her keys and heads out the front door to her jeep.

 

Super market was her first stop. She didn’t care what test she bought, as long as it was a test. She took at least five of them. Strange looks weren’t that bad, unless you were buying pregnancy test while you look like you should be a freshman in high school. Stiles had it tough with the looks.

 

She was at her Dad’s door step right after. She knocked on the door, she wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep, he’s cruiser was still in the driveway so she was safe to assume he was home at all. Her father opened the door, and stared at her like she was a ghost or something.

 

“Stiles?” He asked as he rubs his eyes, Stiles smiles at her father and tries to seem genuinely happy, “Hey, dad,” her voice is shaky, as she tries to keep it under control. “Stiles it’s two in the morning. What’s going on,” Stiles can tell her father had been sleeping. He’s voice gave him up.

 

“Uh, just wanted to drop by and see how my old man was doing,” She says as her dad lets her in. “No one, I mean no one, ever comes to their Dad’s house a two AM, Stiles. What’s wrong? And what’s in the bag?”

 

Did Stiles ever mention how unsubtle she was? Oh, well because she has no grace and casualty, even f it could save her. “May I use the bathroom?”

 

“Go, don’t even ask me,” Her father says as he works his way to the couch, that was the great thing about Stiles dad, he didn’t linger. He knew when Stiles was ready to tell him, she would. Just like the werewolf thing. She _eventually_ told him, but she told him nonetheless.

 

She read the instructions for the tests—and it was difficult to pee right on the space, gross. She will forever hate who created these things to be so small. She went through all the tests. All giving her the same answer.

 

She was pregnant. She _is_ pregnant.

 

Soon after the shock left her system she cleaned herself up and took one of the tests downstairs. Her father was leaned against the post of the stair case, “So?” He asked as if this wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Ready to spoil your grandkid?” Stiles didn’t want to stop the tears that found her eyes, from falling. Her father smiled widely and brightly as he took her in his arms and spun her. “My baby is having a baby,” He says into her hair as he kisses her temple. Stiles cries onto her father, she was ecstatic once the shock had subsided. “It explains why Lydia was forcing me to drink milk and orange juice,” Stiles laughs as her father pulls away from her to smile. "Let me throw away the test," he takes if from her and heads into the kitchen.

 

She’s happy, she’s more than happy. “I need to call Derek,” She reaches for her phone. She clicks her lock screen to be met with a text.

 

 

_From; Derek_

_[Apr 30, 2012, 3:09 AM]_

_I love you, Stiles. I love you. I love you more than I could imagine. I love you more than words could care to describe. I’ve loved you. I will always love you._

_Always._

Stiles, to this day, will blame the hormones for the reaction she had to that text. She dialed Derek’s number.

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s voice was rushed and panicked

 

“You idiot! Why would you send a, hic, a text like that? Who says that?” Stiles was hiccupping in between each word, she was trying to keep her tears at bay as she wiped the underlines of her eyes with one hand. “You don’t say that to someone who just found out they are pregnant!” She sobbed, “I love you, Derek, I love you too,” She was laughing through her sobs. Derek caught on that she wasn’t upset.

 

“ _I’ll be there,_ ”

 

“What?”

 

Derek then steps through the door pulling his phone from his ear and smiling down at Stiles. She looks over her shoulder as he walked in. She pulled the phone from her ear and it fell to the ground as Derek took one knee in front of her.

 

“Stiles Stilinski,”

 

“Derek, no—Not, Derek do you-”

 

“Shush,” he shakes his head at her. “Stiles, you annoying, loud mouth, beautiful creature,” Derek reached into to the pocket of his leather jacket “What we really went to Sacramento for. Stiles, I love you. I always have. I always will, the bond proves it,” Derek was talking, he was actually talking. He was talking to _Stiles_.

 

Stiles felt her world spin just a little faster. “I know you’ve wanted a ring and a wedding, I also know that you take that fact that I _dislike_ people that I won’t do it,” he takes a deep breath, “But if the world needs to know that you belong to me, and I belong to you, then,” He opens a small velvet box, exposing two thin golden rings. Both too small for Derek’s finger; the first was a thin band with a medium sized diamond on it, she was lucky her birthstone was a diamond to begin with.

 

The second was just a simple thin golden band.

 

“Stiles Stilinski, Will you marry me?” Derek gave her a shy smile, one that seem to play at the corner of his lips. Stiles fell to her knees in front of him; she cupped her hands on his cheeks and trailed them back into his hair.

 

“Yes, Yes,” She repeats it until she can’t speak, due to the fact that Derek as crashed their lips together. Desperately trying to get closer and closer.

 

“Hey, hey,” Stiles father walks back in to the sight, “My house isn’t open to you violating my daughters’ mouth,” he then smiles as he holds out his hand to shake Derek’s.

 

They both get to their feet with a slight flush on their cheeks, Derek shakes his hand “Welcome to the Family Derek,” He says. Her father then wraps his arms tight around his daughter, “All at once, your mother would've been crying,” He jokes as he kisses her temple.

 

Derek pulls the rings from their box “Stiles,” he calls softly, Stiles looks to him and smiles a soft genuine smile, and held out her left ring finger as her father let’s her go. Derek slipped the rings on; they fit her thin pale fingers nicely. She smiled down at her hand; she noticed something on the thin plain band.

 

She pulled it closer to her; she blinked and noticed there was an inscription on it.

_“Because I was in love before I realized I always have loved you”_

 

Stiles eyes widened as she glanced up at Derek, his face was relaxed and smooth over with afterglow. “Our first night together, when you asked me-”

 

“How’d you know you loved me,” Stiles finished for him. Tears began to take residence in her eyes, Derek pulled her into a soft embrace. They were going to be a family. A family Derek could have again. Stiles felt her heart twist and flip in joy. She was going to give Derek the family he lost long ago.

 

“Let’s go home,” he whispers in her ear. She nods.

 

The exchange goodbyes and promise to keep Sheriff Stilinski in the loop for all the doctor appointments and wedding news. As they leave Derek walks Stiles to her Jeep and gently slides into her personal space, pushing her against the jeep’s door.

 

“This is when one of us says that ridiculous Mister/ Misses comment,” she laughs as she runs her hands up Derek’s chest and around his neck, he leans down, “I won’t if you won’t,” with that, he plants a gentle kiss on her lips, it’s sweet and chaste. Derek rests his forehead on her and sighs, their eyes close as they enjoy the cool breeze. “Let’s head home,” Derek pulls away and Stiles almost whimpers at the abrupt change in temperature.

 

Derek chuckles and pulled the door open for her. “I’ll follow right behind you,” One last kiss then they were on their way back to their home.

 

And Stiles wishes she was surprised when everyone was at the front door as she and Derek entered. “Can we—”

 

“Yes, you can start piling me in squeals and requests,” Stiles says as she leans against Derek, which is useless because the girls are tugging on her arms to the living room. They set her on the futon and sit next to her. Erica on her right and Lydia on her left.

 

“Crongrats,” Scott and Isaac say together as they pat Derek on the back. They work they way to the living room. Boyd gave Derek a hug and a good pat to the back.

 

“Congratulation!” they all yell at Stiles, She laughs and feels a flush work its way to her cheeks. “Let’s see it!” Erica tugs at her arm, “Oh,” Stiles pulls out her left hand and holds it out. She wasn’t one for showing off jewelry, but if it was wedding bands, well that was a different story.

 

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful,” Lydia pulls Stiles hand closer to her face, Stiles can hear Jackson muttering something as he pretends to be asleep. Stiles laughs as Lydia releases her hand back to her. Stiles left hand is rested on her lap in front of her. She would sneak glances at the bands, as they the girls around her talked wedding and baby showers.

 

“Whoa, whoa, no baby showers thank you,” Stiles wave her hands and shook her head. Everyone except Derek was looking at her like she’d farted in public. “Stilinski, this is the packs first baby. We are having a shower.”

 

Lydia’s voice was sharp, she was serious, “This is _my_ first child, _I_ decide what she or he will get,” Stiles was pushing her luck, Lydia glared at her. “Fine, but I’m buying clothes and decorating the nursery,”

 

“Me too!” Erica shouted, Stiles gave in and nodded. They ran off into the kitchen to start devising what they could have. “Check with me before you decide anything,” Stiles calls as she feels the die of the couch sink. She’s greeted by Derek’s warmth, his arm draped over her shoulders. She gazed up at him and smiled as he reached for her left hand.

 

He mouthed the words _I love you_ as he kissed her knuckles.


	7. So Hale it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I haven't been working on anything else. I was really excited about this story. Not just because I get to play with a pregnant Stiles, but current in my life, I have family member's who are with child. It's a great thing to experience, not just for the mother to be, but for the people who love them. thus, is my excuse. I will make it up, I promise!

“You cheesy son of a bitch,” Scott huffed from the arm chair, “Way to kill the mood, Scott,” Isaac smacked his knee from where he was sitting beside him. Jackson finally sat up from his reclining on the loveseat. “We don’t want there to be a mood while we’re still here,” Jackson grunted as he rested his elbows on his knees.

 

“So, thank you Scott,”

 

“You’re always a pleasure,” Stiles sneers towards Jackson, he opens his mouth to say something but Derek’s growl is faster and a little more powerful, Jackson grumbled to himself. Stiles playfully slapped a hand at Derek’s lap.

 

“Where’s Allison?” Derek asks. Stiles feels her body go numb; she feels a cold rush through her veins. She almost forgets her nightmare, that cruel fate; A fate that was brought upon her by an ally. Allison’s name causes Stiles heart to pick up the pace. Derek leans to meet her stare, “Hey,” Derek whispered, Stiles glanced between him and Scott, who was sitting up with a worried expression.

 

“Uh, Sorry, I don’t, uh, know what came over me,” Stiles closes her eyes shut for a second, but she can feel it— _Panic attack._

 

She feels Derek’s body enclose around her. She doesn’t want to know what’s going on around her, she wants to hide away, she wants to run away. A sudden dread fills her heart; she doesn’t feel anything positive or good anymore. She began to shake, and then Derek’s arms and chest surrounded her in comfortable darkness.

 

He was embracing her away from the worried stares and the questioning looks.

 

“Wha-” Someone began to say, the voice was suddenly unfamiliar. “Hush, I’m here,” Derek’s voice was a soft muffled sound, he was saying it against her hair as he held her, “Breathe,” Stiles feels her body loosen from its prison of tension. Derek’s arms are still tightly wrapped around her, as she regained control of her lungs and heart.

 

“I, uh, I’m okay.” Stiles pushed lightly on Derek to let her go. “What was that?” Scott asked as Stiles was in view, out of Derek’s barrier.

 

“I had a dream where, uh, Allison killed me.”

 

The room was still and silent. You could push the tension in the room with your hands, Stiles stared down at her hands; Derek lay on the couch and pulled Stiles into the V of his legs resting her against his chest.

 

“Allison killed you . . . In a dream?” Lydia bit out the words. Stiles nodded.

 

“Here’s the story,” Stiles shut her eyes and took hold of one of Derek’s hands that rested on her abdomen.

 

“I was standing outside by the lining for the forest, Derek is yelling for me from the door way, like a panicked yell,” Stiles voice hitched, “And, uh, he- Y’know when you have those dreams where it feels like you can’t run? Like you’re in water or something?” There was one giant nod from the pack.

 

“Well that’s how Derek was running. He was fast, but it was slow. Then there was a wolf’s bane arrow throw my stomach,” Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to feel Derek’s heart beat pick up.

 

“Then Derek was desperately trying to get to me, I looked up and saw Allison . . . she just stared down at me. I, uh, I was a werewolf” Stiles tangled her fingers within Derek’s “Fangs and yellow eyes, the whole deal, anyway, I nodded at Allison and then looked to Derek,” Stiles stopped to avoid the lump in her throat.

 

“I said, I love you, And Derek--.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand, “Derek’s face was the last thing I saw, and him trying to get to me fast enough, but I’d shut my eyes,”

 

“That’s when we heard you yell _No,_ ” Erica looked up at Lydia. Stiles nodded. “Sorry Scott,” Stiles glances over hers and Derek’s shoulder.

 

Scott seemed lost, confused, and a little angry. But he didn’t say anything past sorry; Stiles was tucked within Derek; his scent enclosing around Stiles. She inhaled deeply and sighed on to his chest.

 

“I was okay with dying,” Stiles pushed lightly against his chest to look up at him. Derek’s eyes narrow and full of response that Stiles knew, “I’m okay with dying knowing you’d try and save me,” Stiles eyes softened on the edginess they’ve taken.

 

Silently everyone went home, leaving notes on the small table by the door. Their goodbyes, she guessed. Once they were alone, Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’.

 

“I’d never let anything like that happen to you,” Derek’s voice was a hushed tone, “You mean to much to me. Both of you do.”

 

Stiles sighed as her eyes closed to Derek’s hands softly cupping her face. It was a peaceful touch, one that Stiles has come to love.

 

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, “I, I don’t want the bite, not now,” she opens her eyes to meet Derek’s, “I highly doubt that Allison would try and kill me,”

 

“I have too much to lose, then and now,” Stiles closes her eyes as she pushes forward to steal Derek’s lips. It was sweet and gentle, “It’s late, let’s get you to bed,” Derek pulled away from Stiles and helps her up, “As long as you promise to sleep beside me,”

 

“Always,”

 

It was two-forty AM when Derek was up. “What’s wrong,” Stiles mumbled sleepily. Stiles had her back turned to Derek and her face buried in her pillow. She reached to pet Derek’s arm, not wanting to move in the first place. Derek hushed her and she didn’t object, but Derek was rigid under her pat.

 

She grunted quietly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, “Water,” She mumbled, “I’ll get it,” Derek said rustling the comforter and sheets, he walked around the bed and out the bedroom door.

 

He was back before Stiles could panic, “Here,” Derek sits by her legs his face soft and somewhat relaxed. “Thank you,” Stiles takes the glass and takes a sip, she set it on the night stand and reached her hand up to Derek’s face, “What’s bothering you?”

 

Derek’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “There’s a werewolf stalking the perimeter of our territory,”

 

“It’s probably that Jefferson guy,” Stiles said absentmindedly, Derek place a hand on hers and gently kissed her palm.

 

“He said his name was Leo?” Stiles frowned. “Leo Jefferson,” Stiles sighs as he watches Derek ghost his lips on her palm. Stiles watches him fondly, his eyes closed, his eyelashes barely visible with the moon light through the window. Derek’s skin a dull shine as the light coated and shaded his muscles.

 

Damn was Stiles lucky. Shirtless Derek was always the best Derek. Stiles huffed humorously; Derek opens his eyes and give her a look.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing. Just being grateful,” Stiles tilted her head and smiled softly. Derek smiled back and leaned forward, “Grateful, hmm,” He pressed his lips on to hers. “December,” Stiles mumbled as Derek slowly broke their kiss.

 

“Our wedding in December?” She asked, Derek chuckled and crawled to his side of the bed taking Stiles into his arms.

 

“Whatever you want, Stiles,” Stiles ran her fingers over Derek’s forearm, “What would you like?” she asked as she closed her eyes and floated off to the feeling of Derek’s chest raising and falling. “A winter wedding would be nice,” Derek hums, “Summer would be out of the question,” Derek and Stiles laughed. They both disliked the summer, so a winter or a fall wedding was in count.

 

Stiles feel back sleep, Derek on the other hand, spent the night awake and keeping and ear out for any movement towards the house.

 

When Stiles woke up, she mumbled and rolled to Derek’s side, looking for his warmth. But there was no Derek. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, “What time is it?” She grumbled to herself, she really wasn’t looking for an answer. She did really want to know where Derek was.

 

So she forced herself out of bed and made her way down stairs. Running a hand through her tangled wavy mess of hair; she wasn’t paying attention, and did they really blame her—yeah they did.

 

“Stiles,”

 

Stiles eyes snapped open from their ditzy drowsiness and she looks to the living room. Derek was on the couch facing an older man, “Come here,” Derek’s smile is soft and kind, so that meant that the man wasn’t an intruder that Derek was threatening.

 

“I want you to meet someone,” the welcoming smile on Derek’s face was refreshing and peaceful. Something Stiles only saw when Derek wanted to talk to her in the privacy of their bedroom. She walked over lazily and held out her arms like a needy child as she got to Derek’s side.

 

“Leo, this is my Fiancée, Stiles,” Derek said proudly as he took Stiles in his arms, wrapping one over her shoulders. “Stiles, this is Leo, my Father’s brother,”

 

“A pleasure, and may I say you look, well amazingly beautiful,” Leo stood up a long with Derek and Stiles. Stiles smiled, she knew that she didn’t look beautiful in Derek’s long sleeve and his plaid PJ pants. But it was nice to hear it, “Thank you,” Stiles smile at the man.

 

“Wow, Derek. You’re mother would have been proud,” Leo smiled a soft kind smile and took his seat on the couch in front of Derek. Derek’s grip on Stiles tightened at the mention of his mother.

 

“Um, so this is your Uncle, I really hope you aren’t crazy like Peter, I think we’ve had enough crazy in our lives,” Stiles pushes her hair out of her face and Leo barks out a laugh, “Peter _was_ crazy, I’m sure he’s fixed. He might still be a compulsive liar, but I’m sure he isn’t crazy,” Leo huffs out as he recollects himself. Stiles is pulled down into the seat next to Derek, “I figured as much, I remember the first time I meant the man,” Stiles shivered, Derek pulled the couch throw and wrapped it around her.

 

She laughed and held the edges. “You’re with child,” Leo said as he searched Derek’s face, Stiles gazed up at Derek with a smile.

 

“She is,” Derek kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm as he held her close. Leo smiled “Congratulation, you both deserve to be happy,”

 

Stiles listened carefully as both man continued to talk about what was what in other packs and how they’ve been. Stiles finds out that they haven’t seen each other since the fire, which doesn’t surprised Stiles as much as it should’ve. Eventually Stiles starts to doze off. She wasn’t tired, but her eyes felt heavy and she couldn’t think of any other reason to actually stay awake.

 

“It seems that we’ve bored your mate,” Leo laughs, Stiles just hums in response, “She’ll be feeling drossy through her pregnancy,” Derek said as he leans back so Stiles could burry herself on his side, “I remember my mother feeling the same way when she was pregnant with Cora,” Derek said, Stile can hear the tone of sadness underneath the happy tone Derek was going for.

 

She knew what it meant to Derek to have a family, though he wouldn’t show it. Stiles knew that Derek wanted a family he can call his own again.

 

“What last name will the baby take?”

 

“Hale,” Derek and Stiles said together, Leo let out another laugh. Of course their child would be a Hale, there was a part of Stiles that wanted to keep her last name, but she loved Derek. And loving Derek meant she wanted to give him everything.

 

So Hale it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! (:


	8. The Start.

_May, 29 th_

 

By the ending of May Stiles realized that she hated mornings. She hated them more than she used too. Pregnancy was a—let’s not ruin the bundle of joy that was taking her body hostage.

 

 The pack was spending more and more time around her. Limiting her to the things she could and couldn’t do. Stiles was damn glad they let her go to the bathroom by herself.

 

“I’m a grown ass adult,” Stiles said, “You are all more hormonal than I am,” she laughed as she took a sip of tea out of her oversized coffee cup. Isaac was trying to make waffles with Lydia, while Erica was looking through wedding magazines with Allison. They boys, besides Isaac, were out running, training, whatever they wanted to call it.

 

“I’m not even showing yet,” Stiles looked down at her cup.

 

“So?” Lydia asked as she flipped a waffle on to a plate, “That doesn’t mean we won’t freak out every time you move,”

 

“Yeah, we _know_ you’re pregnant. It’s a werewolf thing,” Erica smiled as she flipped through dress magazines.

 

“You decided a winter wedding?”Allison looked up from a picture that caught her eye, “Yeah, I should be big enough by then that I don’t have to fit into a dress,” Stiles replied with a laugh. Allison rolled her eyes with a smile and lifted up the magazine “How about this?”

 

The magazine showed a beautiful loose gown with a sweetheart neckline. Honestly, it looked like a really comfortable night gown.

 

“That looks beautiful,” Erica and Lydia chimed, Stiles laughed, “And looks comfortable. Mark that one down,” she took a sip of her tea. Stiles was glad they let her drink tea, she was getting sick of milk and orange juice.

 

“What about the first dance?” Allison asked as she folded the page corner, “What’s the song?” they all stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she was the mighty god Odin.

 

“Well, I was hoping Derek would remember a song that I fell in love with-”

 

“Good luck with that,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “Oh hush, Lid,” Erica waved at hand at her dismissively.

 

“Like I was saying, it was a song that we heard while we were out on a _date,_ ” Stiles put air quotes around the word. She laughed, “I’m sure he’d remember, being it was our first real date and I told him that I loved that song,”

 

“Honey, boys are dense to things like that,” Erica said as a matter of fact,

 

“We’re not dense,” Isaac frowned, “Just slow,”

 

That earned him a roar of laughter from all the girls. The other boys walked in from the sliding glass door and looked at each other before Scott asked.

 

“We’re going to die, aren’t we,” Scott shuffled over to Allison, she playfully smack him as she kissed her cheek. Boyd just stood behind Erica and watched her recollect herself as she flipped through pages.

 

Derek smiled as he meet Stiles eyes and made his way to her. “What was the laughing?” Scott asked, Isaac began to say something and Lydia pinched his arm, “Just talking songs for the wedding, we have no idea what Stiles wants?” Lydia smiles as Jackson makes his way in and behind her.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Do you even know?” Derek looks questionably at Stiles. She gasps and her jaw drops, “How dare you ask me if _I know,_ ” Derek laughs as he reaches pasted her for a waffle.

 

“In all seriousness, I don’t , I thought maybe you could make a list and choose our first dance song,” Stiles looks hopeful as she takes notice of Derek’s eyes widening, even if only slightly. “Alright,” Derek shrugs as he takes a bite of the waffle. 


	9. Baby Sprout

_June, 23 rd_

Stiles and Derek where in and out of Doctor’s offices; it was tiring and frustrating when Stiles didn’t know what she had to do “Can’t we just, I don’t know, stay home and play it by ear,” she asked with a sigh, Derek laughed and helped her into the Camaro, “No, we can’t,” He replied as she kissed her temple and shut the door.

 

They gave up around two-forty in the afternoon and found themselves at Melissa’s house. She greeted them and hugged Stiles tightly. “How many weeks so far?” Melissa asked as she gave a questioning look before placing her hand on Stiles small bump.

 

“Ten weeks, and I officially hate morning sickness,” Stiles replied, Melissa laughed and lead them to her living room, “It’s like I can’t wake up peacefully anymore, it’s always violent and then upchuck,” Stiles says as she takes a seat on a one of Melissa’s many soft couches.

 

Stiles let out a pleasing groan, “Busy day?” she asked as she offered Derek the seat next to her, “Yeah,”

 

“We can’t find the right Doctor,” Derek sat next to Stiles and watched her carefully as she closed her eyes. “Oh, so you wanted some help?” Melissa, bless her sweet soul, “Please,” Stiles felt like a child asking for a cookie, “I’ve had cheek up with the family Doctor, but I can’t keep going to him,”

 

“Stiles thinks its weird since that man knew her since she was in diapers,” Derek laughs as he places a hand on her knee, “You would feel weird too if he was asking how you ended growing up and pregnant,” Stiles grunted, but no real harm in her words. Derek just rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, there’s a Doctor, there at the hospital that I work at,” Melissa’s voice was soft and always great to hear, “Her names, Shoot, what was her name,”

 

Stiles can’t help but let out a laugh, Melissa hardly ever cursed. The woman thought _freakin’_ was a curse word.

 

“Oh, Kroft,” Melissa said, Stiles eyes opened and she raised an eyebrow, “LaWho?”

 

Melissa laughed and she went into her kitchen fumbling for something, when she came back she held a small book in her hands and she flipped through some pages, “Kroft, She’s really sweet and she’s specializes in pregnancies,” Melissa handed the book over to Stiles. “Her number, She should still be in her office if you want to see her today,”

 

Stiles glanced up at Derek who smiled at her in return, “You’re a saint, Miss McCall,”

 

“Melissa, deary,” she smiled “Or mom, which ever works,”

 

Stiles felt a small sting in her heart, it was warm and a little fuzzy, “Mom, would work,” Stiles answers a little shaky. Derek helps her up, and Stiles wraps her arms around Melissa and she returns the hug. They shared goodbyes and promised to keep her updated, as well as everyone else that they knew.

 

Derek was all too helpful; not that he wasn’t before, the man was a giant teddy bear when it came to Stiles. “I’m fine, I can walk Big guy,” Stiles laughed as they walked into the hospital. Receiving many stares and questioning looks. But they were in their own little world.

 

They reached the front desk and were greeted by a busty women with a smile just as large, “How can I help you, Darlin’” It took Stiles a second to recover from the woman’s heavy southern accent, “Uh, we’re hoping to find Doctor Kroft,” Stiles asked with a smile.

 

“Oh, well you’re in luck, she’s still in her office, I’ll take you to her,” The women all to happily sways past the front counter and meets them, “Lily, watch the front, please,” the woman calls, A smaller girl smiles and does as told.

 

“This way you two, Oh, I’m Martha,” she smiles, Stiles was starting to recede back against Derek’s chest, Martha was just freaking her the hell out. “Who the hell smiles that often?” Stiles whispered, only audible for Derek’s werewolf hearing. Derek laughed as her wrapped his arms around her front and walked with her.

 

“Creepiness of Beacon Hills doesn’t stop at supernatural,” Derek kisses her head, “No kidding,” Stiles whispers. They were lead down the hall from where to front desk was and through some double doors. “Here you are,” Martha continued to smile, “Thanks,” Stiles replied. Martha took her leave and Stiles tossed her head back against Derek’s chest, “She was hitting on you,” Derek rolls his eyes as he knocks on the door with a plack that reads _Doctor Kroft._

 

“Come in,” a woman calls, her voice sounded tried with a heavy Scottish accent. Stiles was on the same boat with being tired. Stiles opened the door to find a woman who was seated behind a large wooden desk.

 

She wore thin framed glasses and her hair pulled back in a bun. She stared down at the papers that were scattered along the large desk. The women glanced up and smiled.

 

Stiles had to remind herself to breath, this woman was very beautiful. She stood up and gestured to the seats in front of her. “Please, have a seat,”

 

Stiles and Derek took the seats with an apologetic smile. “We’re sorry for interrupting; we can come back another time if--”

 

“Oh no, I was dying for social interaction, paper work is just not my thing,” the woman says “I’m Doctor Kroft, but I’m sure you knew that,” Doctor Kroft said. “How can I help you two lovely people,” Her smile was contagious, “Well,” Stiles placed her hands over her small bump “We’ve been running around all day looking for the right go-to Doctor,” She laughs.

 

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles reaches a hand up, “Stiles Stilinski, and this is Derek,” Kroft smiles and shake their hand, “So I take it you two are married?” She asked taking her seat again.

 

Stiles smiled up at Derek and raised up her left hand “Still planning on that,” they shared a laugh, “Well congratulations,” Kroft gave them a soft smile.

 

“Now, let’s talk about that buddle inside you,” Kroft stood and made her way to Stiles, pulling her stethoscope from her neck and placing them in her ears. “May I?” She asked before touching Stiles, Stiles nodded and removed her hands from her belly.

 

Kroft listened and pulled the stethoscope out of her ears. “Alright, well would you like to continue to see me? As a preferred Doctor and that sort?” She laughed.

 

Stiles laugh in return, “You manage to make my Fiancée laugh since we stepped in here,” Derek finally said with a smile, “I think you’re the one,”

 

After the agreement, they were all in the examining room for the ultra sound. “Alright, this might be a little cold,” Kroft said with a kind smile, “I’ve begged them to put this stuff in a heater or something,” Stiles laughed along with the Doctor.

 

Stiles flinched under the pressure of the device, they were all focused on the screen, “And there’s the baby,” Kroft glances at Stiles.

 

Stiles is reaching for Derek’s hand as Derek is reaching for hers, “Is that-” Stiles asks

 

“Yes, that’s the baby’s heartbeat,” Kroft smiled was wide and full of compassion. Derek’s hand tightened around Stiles as he leaned down to kiss her head. A small whimper escaped his lips. Stiles felt her heart overwhelm with joy. She won’t admit that she was a little scared seeing her child. But she wasn’t alone. The love that radiated off Derek at that moment would help her for years to come. There was no explaining or reason with how happy Stiles felt.

 

After the exam Doctor Kroft handed them the ultra sound pictures. Stiles looked at them like they were gold. Derek was looking over her shoulder, trying to hide the smile that was creeping on his lips.

 

“I expect to see both of you here every two weeks,” Doctor Kroft’s voice broke their focus of the photos. “Or if you feel that something is or if you just want a check up, I predict Sprout to be here sometime in December,”

 

“Sprout?” Stiles smiled with a raised eyebrow as she glanced over at Derek then back to the Doctor.

 

“Well we won’t know if Sprout is a boy or a girl until you’re maybe eightteen to twenty-two weeks along,” Kroft laughed and Stiles laughed along with her.

 

Having decided what they wanted to do, they left and promised they’d be back to see her. Stiles was contently tired as soon as they got home. And if she wasn’t surprised by the several cars that were already there, then she wasn’t sure what she was.

 

As they walked into their home, the girls were standing by the entrance with grins on their lips. ”You can see them,” Stiles rolls her eyes and hands the pictures over. All three girls squeaked in happiness as they made off with the photo.


	10. Momma Stilinski

_July 7 th_

After Stiles and Derek left Doctor Kroft’s office, Stiles begged for food. So Derek, being the sucker he is, bought Stiles whatever she wanted. Which wasn’t all that bad, some pineapple pizza and soda.

 

“I so love you,” Stiles said as she took a bite of her pizza slice, “Lydia won’t let me eat anything,” her eyes practically roll back as she savors the taste.

 

“Can you blame her? Wolves are nurturing creatures,” Derek huffs as he fiddles with his coffee, Stiles just rolls her eyes, “And if Sprout wanted to eat lettuce and beans all during this pregnancy I would trade off with you,”

 

“And you’d think I’d carry Sprout around?” Derek laughed with a raised eyebrow. Stiles laughs, “It’d be cute, Y’know to see you pregnant,”

 

“Let’s not think on that too much,”

 

“Sourwolf,” Stiles laughs. They finished their food and Derek bought an extra soda for Stiles, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t in heaven. But then again, Morning sickness found its way around her happiness.

 

Stiles was in the ladies restroom in minutes; hunched over a toilet. All that good pizza to waste, “Well, you’re defiantly not a fan of pineapple pizza,” Stiles joked, “I think morning sickness needs a new name as well,” Stiles sighed.

 

She cleaned herself off and as she walked out she pushed into Derek, the damn brick wall. “Whoa, alright new rule, wait in the car if this ever happens again,” Stiles rubs her nose, “You’d expect me to do that?” Derek asked as he takes her hand.

 

“Yes, I do. You probably got a lot of weird stares just standing there,” she laughed as they walked out of the small pizza place, “I might have, but not because I was standing outside of the ladies restroom,” Derek laughed.

 

“Ha-ha, very cute,” Stiles frowned as Derek helped her into the Camaro, “You know you don’t have to help me up or out of anything right?” Stiles said getting into the passenger seat, Derek leaned in with her, “It’s a wolf thing, let it happen,” He kissed her temples and shut the door.

 

The ride home consisted of false alarms of vomit and pee breaks, what a joy Stiles was having watching Derek freak out at every false alarm. When they made it home Derek told her she was to never leave the house again. Stiles just laughed.

 

Stiles as soon as she stepped foot in their home she ran upstairs, not listening to the objecting pleas from Derek. She made it to their bedroom and throw off her clothes, jeans weren’t as comfortable as before. She jumped into her favorite of all PJ’s and grabbed her comforter and a small pillow. She headed back down stairs.

 

She located her adult cradle and dragged it up next to the love seat. She hummed a tune as she jumped in and surrounded herself in her comforter. “Erica left us a note,” Derek called from the kitchen.

 

“What’s it say?”

 

“The list was great, I’m surprised in your taste of music. Stiles needs to drink tea, orange juice, water and some milk, remind her,” Derek laughed as he read the note aloud.

 

“She’s like a mother, it’s scary,” Stiles rolls her eyes. She hears Derek step into the living room “You don’t just want to take a nap on our bed?” he asks, Stiles eyes are shut and she doesn’t really listen.

 

She just hums in response and hopes that’s all it takes. But it doesn’t, Derek is reaching in for her and somehow successfully pulls her out, comforter and all.

 

“You’re like superman,” Stiles mumbles as she tries to nuzzle her face in the crook of Derek’s neck. She hears him laugh but that’s about it. Because she asleep, and frankly, she doesn’t care if she’s totally blessed out.

 

Pregnancy hasn’t been that kind so far. Aside from morning sickness, Stiles hasn’t had much sleep at night. Which is a problem, not for her, but for Derek; Stiles can understand why he’s fussing over her. And she doesn’t want to worry him anymore then his wolf is already doing.

 

So she’s just happy she can sleep.

 

_“Stiles, my baby,” A female voice catches Stiles’ attention, she turns around, “Look at you,” Stiles mother is standing there with her arms out stretched for her._

_“Mom,” Stiles runs to her and holds her in a hug, “I’ve missed you,”_

_“I’ve missed you too, Child,” he mother holds her tightly, “You’ve gotten so big, and you’re going to be a mommy,” he mother laughs as she pulls away. Stiles eyes are drowning in tears her throat is sore and a lump has began to form._

_“I’m so proud of you, Baby,” Her mother’s smile is bright and wide as she pushes Stiles hair behind her ear, “I’m so very proud of you,” Her mother’s hands cup her face and pull her gently, she places a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “You’ll be a great mother, a wonderful one,”_

_Her mother’s praise feel like a huge relief, “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that, Mom,” Stiles manages to say. Looking at her mother, Stiles feels her heart well-up in hurt and joy. “I love you,” Her mother whispers, “Derek will always be there in my absence,” her smile was soft, “Tell your father to ask Melissa on a date, he needs a break,” she laughs, a sweet violin laugh that Stiles will always remember._

_“Where are you going?” Stiles asks, her mother smiles and runs her hand over Stiles’ cheek, “I need to go, Child. I’ll see you again soon enough,”_

 

Stiles woke up with sobs as she sat up. Different from the many dreams she’s woken up from, Stiles smiled as she crossed her legs and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

 

Derek was in the bedroom before she finished wiping her eyes, “What happen?” he asked as he sat in front of her. Stiles smiled wryly and took Derek’s hand, “I saw my mom,” her voice was cracking with sobs, “She told me I’d be a wonderful mommy,”

 

Derek sighed into a smiled and cupped Stiles cheeks, “You will be,” that was all Derek had to say, all he needed to say. Derek laid next to her, holding her against his chest until she once again feel asleep.


	11. “You’re a beautiful creature,”

_August 18 th_

Stiles was on the futon drinking Gatorade trying hard to keep down the fluids; happy thoughts, happy thoughts, she repeated to herself. Stiles small bump was slightly more noticeable, which is why she refused to wear tight tops.

 

Jackson made the mistake of calling her fat; which was a storm of emotion no one was looking for. Derek was close to ripping Jackson throat out when Stiles regain control and told Derek to leave him alone. Who knew a werewolf would get so worked up at a crying pregnant lady (Okay, so Stiles didn’t think that one through. She couldn’t help it, shut up.)

 

Lydia was currently in the kitchen cooking god-knows what, when Scott and Isaac barged in from the sliding glass door, “Oh my god that was hilarious!” Scott shouted,

 

“Hush!” Lydia yelled back.

 

“I’m awake, Lid,” Stiles replied as she took a sip of her Gatorade, “What was funny?” Stiles asked.

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“Both of you are training until you can’t heal from the pain,” Derek growled. Ah, Stiles thought.

 

“Sorry boss,” Scott mocked “We couldn’t help it,” Isaac continued. They both tried to contain their laughter. Stiles figured they pulled something while out for a run.

 

“What they do to you, Big guy?” Stiles called from the living room.

 

“Tell her Derek,” Scott laughed,

 

“Yeah Derek, tell her,” Isaac joined.

 

“I will not,” Derek growled. Stiles laughed. It was probably a surprise attack or something. Something Derek would never live down.

 

“It can’t be worse than you watching _Radio_ and crying,” Stiles adds

 

“I didn’t cry,” Derek interjects, “Aren’t you supposed to be napping?” He demands more then he’s questioning. Stiles laughs as she stretches her body out, she’d been on the futon all morning, it was time to move.

 

She pushes the blankets aside as she gets up and heads to the kitchen to meet everyone. When her eyes catch Derek she barks out a laugh.

 

Derek was covered in blotches of dirt and leaves; his face was scowled out to the max. Seriously no man should be able to scowl that hard.

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles takes a seat by the island and takes in the sight of Derek “You’re a beautiful creature,” Stiles says behind a laugh. Derek rolls his eyes and heads up stairs.

 

“What the hell did you guys do?” Stiles asked.

 

“I will rip your throats out if either of you speak,” Derek growled. So that was out of the question, his betas wouldn’t talk now. Stiles sighed happily as Lydia handed her a glass of orange juice, “When can I drink coffee, Lid?”

 

“Never,”

 

“What? No, you can’t take away my coffee,” Stiles complained

 

“I can, and I have,” Lydia’s voice was sharp as she pulled things out of the fridge. Stiles sighed and looked over at Scott and Isaac.

 

Isaac gave her a pity smile while Scott just shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, how’s the song thing coming?”

 

“What was that song that you fell in love with?” Lydia asked as she started to make a sandwich, “Uh, _You make it real for me._ Why?”

 

“Just asking,” Lydia was up to something, but there was no way that Stiles was asking.  Lydia slid the sandwich over to Stiles, “Eat up,” she said as she gathered everything up and started to put it away. Stiles didn’t refuse. Though food was always her best friend, she became a little scared of eating.

 

“Lydia, your food is always great, I mean seriously, but I don’t know if I’d be able to keep this down,” Stiles looks down at the sandwich, she was hungry but her stomach was no longer her friend.

 

“I don’t want you to starve,” Lydia said, Stiles sighed and went for the sandwich; she amazingly went through the whole thing. “See, you’re fine,” Lydia smiled.

 

Stiles took a sip of her orange juice as she heard Derek come down stairs. He was learning how to make noise around Stiles. Since he didn’t want to scare her; Derek’s learned to be loud, though it’s like a five year old not knowing what it’s feet are for.

 

“Why are you so loud?” Scott asked as he took a seat at the dining table. “Stiles told him if he isn’t loud around her she’d make him sleep on the couch,” Isaac giggled. Stiles just shook her head, “Either that or bells,”

 

“No,” Derek gave a low growl as he found his place next to Stiles. “Bells are meant for cats, I’m not a cat,” Derek leans down and pecks Stiles lips.

 

“I don’t know Derek,” Stiles started, but stopped as soon as Derek glared at her. So Stiles being, well Stiles, she pouted her lips with a slight part and glossed her eyes over with yawn tears. Derek couldn’t resist, he just couldn’t. “I’m sorry, Der,”

 

Derek’s cheeks flushed slightly, he huffed and walked to the fridge, “You’re such a good sport,” Stiles laughed.

 

“We have to see Doctor Kroft today,” Derek pulled bottled water from the fridges and leaned against the sink counter. Stiles grunted, “We can call in sick, can’t we?”

 

“She’d want to see you through that, Stiles, she’s a doctor,” Alright so Stiles didn’t think that one through. “I don’t wanna,” Stiles complained as she stretched her upper body on the island. Derek grinned, “You’re gonna have to,” he was conniving, yes he was.

 

Stiles sighed and pushed off the island and started off to her bedroom. “Let me change,” she grumbled. Upstairs Stiles went for her baggy sweat pants and worn out white graphic tee and a knit sweater she borrowed from Isaac.. She wasn’t going for appearances. Five months of pregnancy, Stiles was done with looking awesome for the time being.

 

Though she will always say she looks awesome, cause c’mon, it’s Stiles.

 

She headed down stairs in her wrecked out converse, Derek takes a look and shakes his head, “Ready?” Stiles rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

The drive was quiet, considering that Derek was right, Stiles hadn’t napped all day, it was already three in the afternoon and she was drossy. “You’re going to take a nap now?” Derek laughs as he takes one of her hands.

 

“There were things going on in the house, and there’s something about car drives that just makes me sleepy,” Stiles smiles as her eyes drift shut. It must have been a good ten minutes since Stiles feel asleep, but she is now being woken up, “Stiles,” Derek is calling as he is putting the car in park, “I’d carry you in there, but I’m sure you’d object in some way,” He jokes.

 

Stiles mumbles and stretches out, “Really, I just want ten minutes, maybe 5 more months,” she groans. Derek laughs as he exits the car. He’s around before Stiles can be completely aware for anything. Derek opens her door “C’mon sleepy,” he chuckles.

 

“Carry me?” Stiles partially opens her eyes and make lazy grabby hands at Derek. He shakes his head with a sigh and unbuckles her. Derek scoops her up in a bridal hold and shuts the door with his foot. “You’re lucky I love you,” he growls, it sounds almost like a purr, Derek didn’t mean it as a threat. It was more of an affection growl

 

“I love you too,” She sighs as she cuddles herself closer to Derek, Stiles was tiny so Derek made it seem like she was nothing in his arms. “You’re defiantly Batman,” Stiles hears the sliding doors.

 

“I thought I was superman?” Derek huffs.

 

“Superman? No Batman is where it’s at,” Stiles mumbles completely loyal to her Batman.

 

“Hey you-” Stiles hears the now familiar Scottish accent, Stiles doesn’t bother to open her eyes or notice her, “Is Stiles okay?” Doctor Kroft asks.

 

“She’s fine, she hadn’t napped all day, we’ve been keeping her up,” Derek says, Stiles can hear the smile on his face, it was the professional smile he used around people he wasn’t all too comfortable with.

 

“Oh, well if mommy needs to sleep, she shouldn’t be kept from it,” Kroft’s smile was always in her words.

 

Stiles is set down on a warm paper covered chair, she then opens her eyes and smiles lazily at Doctor Kroft, “Hey there Doc,” Stiles says “It’s that time again,”

 

“That it is, let’s see how Sprout is doing,” Stiles pulls her shirt up and gently traces her fingers over her bump. Doctor Kroft smiled and continued on to her work.


	12. "Uh, I sleep with him."

_September 15 th_

 

“Ugh!” Stiles grunts

 

“No one said it’d be easy,” Lydia finishes coming into to the living room with shopping bags. Lydia gave herself the right to shop for Stiles; since her pants don’t fit her no longer tiny waist. Sweat pants and knit sweaters are for Stiles.

 

“I know, I just feel bloated all the time, and I mean, look at me,” Stiles gestured to her small swollen belly. “I feel like one of those puppies after their finished eating,”

 

“That’s—That’s beautiful, Stiles,” Lydia winces as she starts to pull out sweaters and sweat pants.

 

“Try these on,” Lydia said as she held up grey sweats. Stiles raised her eyebrow, “Lydia we bought them a size bigger, they all fit,”

 

It was hard, it was. Stiles found everything uncomfortable; she hardly wanted to walk, she always felt sick. “Hell, if I could walk around naked I would,”

 

“Stiles, the images,” Scott was walking in to the house as Stiles said it. Lydia was laughing, “You trying being twenty-three weeks pregnant,” Stiles humored, “Seriously, there’s a person taking residence in my womb,”

 

“Oven,” Scott laughed,

 

“Leave her alone Scott,” Allison slapped him, “Oh, that gangs here?” Stiles asked. Which shouldn’t have been asked. Right then, everyone else trickled in, Erica with Boyd on her hip, Scott and Allison of course, Isaac right behind then, and the annoyance, Jackson.

 

“Shut it, Jackson,” Lydia said as she caught him eyeing Stiles’ belly “You’re lucky Derek isn’t here,” Lydia rolled her eyes as she pulled clothes out and folded it all on the small coffee table.

 

“I’ll take them upstairs, Lid,” Allison said, Allison was human so she didn’t abide to the Alpha law. “Thank you, Al,”

 

“Stiles, may I?” Allison asked as she picked up the stack. Stiles smiled and nodded. Allison doing it just meant Stiles didn’t  have to get up.

 

“Lydiaaaaaaaaaa,” Stiles sang, “I want ice cream,”

 

“Oh god, she’s going to want pickles too,” Jackson complained, “That’s just weird.”

 

“For your information, Jack-ass, the weirdest thing I ate was a lettuce sandwich,”

 

“Oh?” Scott raised an eyebrow

 

“Stiles, tell them what else was in it,” Lydia said tauntingly as she made her way to the kitchen. Stiles sighed with a grunt and crossed her arms “Tons of mustard, like _tons_ ,” Lydia says “The bread was dying from so much acid,”

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Stiles whined, “Plus I was hungry, I had a right to food,” Everyone shared a look of disgust then laughed. “Its okay, Stiles that can’t be as bad as when Scott made you waffles,” Allison was smiling as she came back down stairs, “We lost her waffles under all the syrup,” Scott laughed.

 

“Ha-ha, Laugh all you want, but you underestimate the unlimited awesomeness to these tastes buds,” Stiles smiles proudly as Lydia hands her a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Stiles licks her lips absentmindedly and takes a spoonful. “I love you, Lid,” Stiles says rather muffled through the ice cream. Lydia rolls her eyes and takes her place on the arm chair. Jackson finds his way across the living room and sits on the arm of the chair by Lydia.

 

“Stiles we need to talk wedding and Nursery,” Erica jumps onto the love seat, Boyd takes the space next to her and leans back. “Lydia and I have seen these really cute patterns,” Erica glances at Lydia smiling, “And Allison and I ordered your wedding night gown, and we have to organized the music with a DJ, including that special song,” Erica wiggled her eyebrow.

 

Stiles was listening while she was eating away at her ice cream, it is sweet creamy delight Stiles swears she’s ever tasted.

 

“Okay, what did you have in mind for the nursery?” Stiles asked as she licked the ice cream on her lips

 

“There was this beautiful grey back paint,” Erica started, “And we figured that they baby was a werewolf, so-” Erica paused watching Stiles expression slowly; Stiles raised a curious eyebrow “So?”

 

“So the wall would be paint grey, light like a tee shirt grey, and a pack of black wolves one either wall,” Allison finished.

 

“Would it be like Derek grey?” Stiles asked

 

“More like Stiles grey, a hint of white in it,” Erica answered cheerfully, “What was the other?” Stiles set her empty bowl on the coffee table.

 

“We figured that the grey would be a neutral gender, and the safest, but we did find a cherry blossom tree design,” Allison said.

 

“Let’s ask Derek,” Stiles smiled

 

“But Der-”

 

“Derek, come here please,” Stiles called, everyone waited in silence for a few minutes when Derek came through the sliding glass door. “What is it?” Derek asked as he made his way to the living room.

 

Stiles smiled and patted the empty space next to her, Derek rolled his eyes but did as he was asked.

 

“Grey or Cherry Blossom?” Stiles asked with a smile. Stiles pulled at Derek’s arm to get his hand with hers. Intertwining their fingers she hummed, pleased at her success.

 

“Why not both?” Derek says, Erica made a pinched noise, Allison gasped, and Lydia shuddered in her seat.

 

“Explain Derek, before the girls have an aneurism,” Stiles laughed.

 

“Well, make it a forest, white coated winter trees with springs first cherry blossom, all with the grey back drop and the wolf pack.”

 

Everyone looked in awe as Derek finished. “I went to college, I know buildings and their appearances,” Derek shrugged “Were you walking today?” Derek asked as he looked to meet Stiles gaze. Stiles nodded with a soft smile.

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Scott said, mouth a jar.

 

“Wow, Derek. I’m impressed,” Lydia beamed,

 

“I had no idea,” Erica smiled.

 

“I’m not a machine, I did do things with my life,” Derek growled, Stiles giggled.

 

“Stiles you aren’t shocked?” Scott asked.

 

“Uh, I sleep with him, there’s a lot that I know that you don’t. Though it did surprise me the first time too,” Stiles kissed Derek’s hand with a pleased hum.


	13. Pay back was always beautiful

_October 6th_

 

It was two AM when Stiles heard something; it was a loud banging sound. Derek was off at the station; Stiles told him years ago that she didn't care how much money he saved, He needed something to do. So Derek got a Detective job, great right?

 

Well not always, sometimes it meant that Stiles had to fall asleep alone. And it wouldn't be so bad, if Isaac was still home, but he decided he wanted to move into a loft in town.

 

Stiles threw a black silk robe on as she made it out of bed. This was one of the many nights that she wanted to be fancy as she slept, also because Lydia bought her  _woman night gowns,_  and told her to wear them.

 

Stiles won't lie, they were comfortable as hell and were very, if not, too sexy.

 

Stiles rubbed her eyes as she quietly made her way down stairs. She could see a dark shadow casted on her front door. She ran through a list of names; Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, even Derek (He could've forgotten his house keys again, he won't listen and add them to his car key chain.)—they all had house keys. They wouldn't be knocking at her door at two AM.

 

Who the hell wants to wake up a woman who is twenty-five weeks pregnant? Her father was at the station, Mellissa was working nights again. Peter was out of town.

 

Stiles paused by the opening to the kitchen, a small table held her house phone, her head told her to call Derek, but that would give her away to whoever was outside. She took a deep breath and went to her door. She pulled the tight cloth that covered the glass of the door and flinched back.

 

"Matt's dead," Stiles whispered as she covered her mouth, "There's no way," Stiles felt her eyes bug out before she reached back for the phone.

 

"I wouldn't do that," Stiles heard from the door, "I saw you, and may I say Stiles, you look beautiful," Matt's voice was like needles underneath her skin.

 

"This is all a dream, I'm not awake," Stiles mumbled to herself, "This is all a horrible nightmare,"

 

"If it was a nightmare Stiles, I don't think I'd look the way I do," Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. It was blood curdling. Stiles grabbed her home phone and dialed Derek's number. All she heard was the dial tone. "No, no, no, no, no," Stiles said as she headed up stairs and looked for her cell phone.

 

She called. It rang, and rang, and rang.

 

" _What's wrong Stiles?_ " Derek's voice was like a river of compassion and relief. Stiles didn't realize she'd been shaking as she held the phone to her ear.

 

"Derek," Stiles voice was just a shaky

 

" _Stiles? What's wrong?_ "Derek voice went for casual concern to freaking the hell out and Stiles could have sworn she heard keys and a chair being pushed. " _Stiles, talk to me,_ " Derek called, worry and panic taking over

 

"Matt's back," Stiles voice was cracked and shaking, her eyes were glossed over with tears, "Matt's on the front porch," Stiles lets out a dry sob. "Derek he's here. He's—"

 

"Stiles," Stiles hears Matt sing her name from downstairs, she was sure Derek heard it too because she then heard tires screeching from the phone line.

 

" _Stay where you are, I'm heading home,_ " Derek sounded rushed and panicked, Stiles nodded with whimper and Derek hung up. He was going to break  _a lot_ of traffic laws to get to her. Stiles was hiding on Derek's side of the bed, by his nightstand.

 

She closed her eyes hoping that it was really all a bad dream.

 

Matt was her worst nightmare; sure the guy was crazy to began with, but who can reject a pretty face asking for a friend. Stiles and Matt  _were_  friends; they were more than friends once. Stiles broke it off with him when he became possessive and obsessed over her. Following her every move, tracking her whereabouts.

 

Stiles went to Derek for help, and help he did—well so did everyone else but Jackson, considering that he was the lizard helping Matt at the time.

 

Stiles eyes shot open as she heard a loud bang and footsteps running up the stairs. "Stiles?" Derek's voice filled the empty dark room as he came in looking for her. "Der," Stiles called from the floor. Derek's eyes were ruby red as he glanced over the bed, "Stiles," His caring and soft voice took over. Derek made his way around the bed and kneeled in front of her, "He's gone. He left before I got here," Derek looked her over, Stiles was trying not to panic.

 

She didn't want to have a panic attack, Derek noticed and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright," he whispered as he placed kisses on her head, "I'm here," he said, "You're safe,"

 

Stiles let herself sob a little before she pushed herself into Derek, his temperature beyond warm gave Stiles a sense of comfort, Stiles sniffled as she shifted herself so she could speak, "I don't want to know how many traffic laws you broke to get to me in 10 minutes,"

 

Derek chuckled, "Then I won't tell you,"

 

Stiles was back in bed, Derek took it upon himself to stay up all night. Though Stiles told him Matt wouldn't come back, seeing that the Camaro was in the leaf covered driveway. Having one scare was enough for Derek to flip out.

 

Stiles was asleep by the time the sun was raising. She spent the next day sleeping between the living room and the bedroom. The living was a good spot until everyone was starting to show up after Derek left for work.

 

"Hey Stiles," Boyd whispered, his voice was firm and deep with a soft touch to it. He sat next to her on the couch, letting her use his lap as s pillow. Boyd usually didn't speak, but when he did, it was charming or kind. Stiles doesn't know what him and Erica talk about, but it had to be something.

 

"You want to me to take some of the pain?" Boyd asks. Stiles eyes open slightly and she smiled up at Boyd, "You're the first to offer," she gives a weak laugh, "No, no thank you Boyd," she snuggles comfortably back into his lap, "I might need it during the birth though,"

 

Boyd chuckled, resting a hand softly against her temple as she found sleep.

 

And while she slept; Erica, Allison and Lydia where in the nursery, well the room  _to be_ the nursery. They forbid Stiles from entering the room until they were done, scared that her clumsy nature would wreck something. She didn't really take offense to that. She knew she was clumsy.

 

Derek was off at work, doing whatever it is that Detectives do. He called mid-afternoon to check on Stiles, if she was sleeping, eating, if they helped her walk around outside, and most importantly inform them that someone gave an anonymous tip that Matt was harassing people.

 

Stiles would forever roll her eyes at how Derek failed to be secretive. It was adorable, Stiles gives him credit for making an adorable try. Stiles was up and walking around the house absentminded. She didn't know where she wanted to be, she didn't know where she wanted to go.

 

Last night was a blur, Stiles was scared, but not as scared as she used to be. She had Derek now, more than ever. That but her mind at ease; thought Stiles didn't understand how Matt found her. How he knew where she was. Their home wasn't really out in the suburban.

 

"Stiles?" Erica called as she peaked from the wall leading to the stair case. Stiles had been pacing the kitchen, she smiled at Erica, "Cramp, I needed to walk it off," Stiles laughs, but Erica knows better. And like that her mother mode was activated.

 

"Hun, want to talk about it?" Erica was tough, but she knew what to say to get you to ball up. Stiles sniffled as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes, "How did he find me?" Stiles knows she sounds broken, she feels broken. Erica sits Stiles down on a dining table chair, "How did he know?"

 

Erica hugged her "Shush," she whispered, "You're going to make yourself sick thinking about it," Erica was right, Stiles would make herself sick thinking about all the ways Matt could've found out. Beacon Hills was a small town, and her father was the sheriff. Stiles gasped as she pulled away from Erica, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked at Erica.

 

"He knows Erica," Stiles shakes at the realization, "He knows I'm pregnant and engaged to Derek," Stiles heart is pounding in her chest, Everyone, including Jackson was standing wolfed out forming a small circle around Stiles. Erica hushed everyone to listen.

 

"Matt knows you guys. He knows about the pregnancy and the engagement," Erica explains, Scott growled along with Boyd.

 

"I won't let him near her again," Scott's eyes flashed yellow, Scott was still blaming himself for what Matt's done, Stiles couldn't leave her house after she broke it off with him. Scott was trying to help but seemed to always have her run into Matt out in public.

 

"It's not your fault Scott," Stiles wiped her eyes, "I—I was the one to date him," Stiles placed her hands on her swollen belly, she stared down, "We have to keep Sprout safe. My horrible decision can't be connected to him,"

 

"Him?" Everyone chimed. Oops, Stiles and Derek meant to keep it a secret until the nursery was done. Stiles smiled at them as she looked up from her belly, "Him," she nodded.

 

The girls squeaked in delight while the boys had grins plastered to their faces. "What's his name? because I swear if I hear the name Sprout one more time-"

 

"Derek and I want to keep that until you let us see the nursery," Stiles laughed. Lydia just shook her head. Pay back was always beautiful.


	14. “I seriously need a weapon. Or a bat like Momma McCall,”

_October 9 th_

 

Stiles was up that night reading some email Peter sent her, saying;

 

            _Dear Stiles,_

_Wow, well, I wasn’t expecting anything to change at all while I was gone. I see that my Nephew got the balls to propose. That’s great! At least now I know he can talk for himself. Since I’m assuming he did this without Scott or Lydia pushing him to it._

_Anyway, I’ve told your photographers that you are currently with child, and that unless they wanted a mother’s monthly from you, not to call._

_Aside from business and humiliating my Nephew, Stiles I want to thank you._

_You’ve given that stoic, broody boy something to live for again. He was never the same after the fire—Hell neither was I, and we all remember that. Stiles, you mean so much to Derek. I’m glad that you are who you are. Because it turns out, Derek needed a little Stiles in his life. I will be back in time for the wedding and the birth of my great Nephew. (Derek told me it was a boy)_

_Stiles, Thank you._

_Love,_

_Peter._

_P.S. A proud Hale would never let their partner know how much they mean to them. We seem to show it by impulse of action. Don’t blame him, it’s in his jeans—Get it? Jeans?_

Stiles laughed as she finished reading the email. Peter trying to be funny never worked for him. But his attempts always made Stiles laugh and started on a reply when something hit her balcony door “What the hell?”

 

Stiles was glad she wore Derek’s PJ bottoms and long sleeve Henley, because that mean no useless robes to throw on. Stiles saw a figure form, “No,” Stiles whispered. It’s a dream, it’s a dream, she repeated to herself.

 

“It’s not a dream Stiles,” the door knob began to shake violently. Stiles began to hate the hours that they made Derek work. She grabbed her phone and carefully headed down stairs. She was paying attention to her phone when she bumped into someone and let out a blood curdling scream.

 

“Stiles! Its me! It’s me Boyd,”

 

Stiles catches her breath and looks up to see Boyd’s bright yellow eyes, “He’s, Boyd he’s—”

 

“I know,” Boyd told her to be silent as he made his way upstairs.

 

“Stiles I know you’re in there, why don’t you let me in and we can talk about our future?” Matt’s voice was icy and thick as Stiles tried not to listen. “I’ll forgive you for cheating on me, since I was going all that time,” Stiles was behind Boyd the entire time, she was too scared to stay in the living room by herself.

 

“Oh,” Matt sounded surprised, “You have a guard dog,” Stiles saw Boyd flinch at the mention of a guard dog. Boyd turned to face her and signaled her to head downstairs and call Derek. How she knew what he was talking about, she will never know.

 

Stiles did as she was told and found herself downstairs with her ear to her phone.

 

“Derek pick up, pick up Derek,” Stiles felt her panic attack start to creep up on her as she waited for Derek to pick up. “Derek, please,” Stiles whined passed her tear filled eyes. “Please,”

 

“ _Stiles?_ ”

 

“Derek, he’s-” A loud crashing noise shakes through the house, Stiles screams on reaction and drops her phone. She hears a mass of human limbs pounding against each other. Stiles knew how small Matt was, but he knew about Wolf’s bane and mountain ash. And no matter how big Boyd was, there was no saving him if Matt had any of that.

 

Stiles ran into the kitchen and hid against the wall by the dining table. Stiles then heard Boyd howl, it shook her body and she slid to the ground covering her ears. She was beyond crying at this point. Derek came barreling in from the front door along with Scott and Isaac.

 

Stiles could see them, but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak; Matt came that much closer to her, that much closer to her unborn child.

 

“Stiles!” Derek called, “Sti-”

 

“The kitchen Derek, Isaac and I will find Boyd,” Scott pointed then left after Boyd. Stiles could hear and see everything; she just didn’t want to believe any of it. Matt couldn’t be a real threat, not anymore.

 

“Stiles,” Derek was bent over a few inches from Stiles. When he reached out to her she screamed Derek winced at the sudden noise, “Stiles, it’s me, it’s Derek,”

 

Stiles hated that Matt’s done this to her, caused her to forget whose touch was whose. Derek slid down and pulled Stiles against him.

 

“ _Why are you so far from me,_ ” Derek hummed as Stiles slowly began to relax against him, “ _In my arms is where you ought to be,_ ” Derek’s humming calmed Stiles on levels she didn’t even understand. Just those two lines from a song she loved, wasn't their first song, but good enoug, reminded her that Derek was there.

 

That Derek was her anchor. A song only Derek would know, only a song Derek would understand a meaning too. Derek was holding her now; there was nothing to be scared off when she was surrounded by Derek.

 

 

“You’re safe,” Derek gives her a kiss on the forehead and hoists her up as he stands. Derek heads to the living room and pecks small chaste kisses around Stiles’ tear stained face. He sets her within the adult cradle and knees in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face. His eye open and filled with concern; Stiles loved looking into those pale green eyes.

 

They were magic, they were glossed and beautiful. Derek’s hands were ghosting her face, with gentle contact every now and then. The silence was ringing in her ears, she felt ready to speak, “I seriously need a weapon, or a bat like Momma McCall,”

 

Derek flashed a smile as he shook his head, “I’ll get you a bat,” he agreed.

 

Boyd, Scott, and Isaac made their entrance and stood out of Stiles sight. Derek looked up at them, “We lost him,” Scott voiced. It was like shattering glass around Stiles eardrums. It hurt and her blood ran cold, Derek’s hand was on hers in a matter of seconds.

 

“How could you lose him?” Derek asked

 

“He blindsided us, Chris needs to get involved Derek.” Isaac’s voice was smoothed over with worry. Derek exhaled loudly, Stiles wishes she was asleep for this conversation, but with what she already experienced, there was no way she was closing her eyes.

 

“Stiles, I’ll-” Isaac started.

 

“Take her to her father, I’ll pack some of he-” Stiles groaned, interrupting Derek.

 

“Excuse me, but I won’t let him run me out of my home,” Stiles says meaningfully.  Derek watched her, his eyes narrowed slightly in disbelief.

 

“Stiles, he’s getting closer to where you are.” Derek’s voice was tight, “In a general sense, I’m not even talking about how close his is in my view.”

 

“Derek,” Stiles flails to get up and out of the cradle, Derek takes her elbow and helps her out, “How much shit have we been through?”

 

“How many times did I almost lose you.” Derek states a matter of factly

 

“But you didn’t, Derek. You didn’t,” Stiles cups a hand on Derek’s stubbly cheek, “You won’t lose me, I’m Stiles, I am never wrong and I never lose a fight,” Stile placed her hands down on her swollen belly “He’s a reason for me to be even more of the Stilinski that I am,” Stiles smiles down at her stomach.

 

Derek sighs, “I- Stiles,”

 

“I know,” and Stiles does know. Derek doesn’t want to risk his unborn child’s life.  His son, his flesh and blood; though Derek wants to be an Alpha, he has no control over what Stiles can and can’t do. She’s headstrong and thick headed.

 

He won’t admit it, but he wouldn’t have her any other way. Her constant disobedience was what attracted Derek, in some strange way. Who else would give Derek lip about his battle plans?

 

Stiles was brave, “I’m hungry,” she says quietly, Isaac laughs, “When her life is in mortal danger, food is what is on her mind,” Isaac heads into the kitchen. Stiles smiles, she’s scared because she knows what she holds within her body, and staying home maybe the worst idea ever.

 

She’ll never know how true that will actually be.


	15. “I’ll buy you hundreds of them,”

_November 10 th_

Stiles is in the kitchen with Isaac quietly munching on dark purple grapes that Lydia left for her after Lydia herself and Erica headed off to the bridal store.

 

“What do you think they’re going to buy?” Isaac asks as he takes a grape.

 

“God only knows,” Stiles shrugs as she stares out the sliding glass door. The leaves were fading onto the forest floor. The white sheet that started early in the month was heavy and made everything seem so surreal to Stiles. She’s noticed that she’s always loved winter, the snow fall, the chill in the air, not to mention the constant cuddle she has to go through. Not only with Derek, but it seems that the rest of the pack wants to cuddle Stiles.

 

“What’s it like?” Isaac asks.

 

“What’s what like?” Stiles asks in response.

 

“Being pregnant, having a mate, being loved, having . . .Everything?”

 

Stiles thought about it, what was it like? What was her life? “Matt’s still out there, and Still trying to kidnap me, but give me a second and I could give you answer,” Stiles smiles weakly.

 

Stiles thinks about how she feels, how scared, how worried. But her thoughts stop when she thinks of Derek. His eyes, lips, hands, hair, his everything; Stiles feels so strongly that she feels compelled to jump the man. It isn’t scary, nothing is scary when she knows she has someone who loves her.

 

Someone who’s excepted Stiles, whose realized that she’s more than the 105 pounds of sarcasm. Stiles looks to Isaac with a soft smile.

 

“Being pregnant is not as fun as I make it look, I swear” She laughs along with Isaac “But, this is my first child, I’m holding a small human being, a human being that was pulled together from my flesh and Derek’s. Sometimes I have to remind myself that it’s all real. I don’t have everything, Isaac,” Stiles sighs, “I have what I’ve looked for, I have what I’ve wished for. And that’s everything to me,”

 

Isaac smiles kindly, his eyes lining with tears, “I have you guys, I have someone who loves me like I want to be loved, I have my father, friends. I have my child, _My son._ That’s all what I wished for.” Stiles runs her thumbs under her eyes as she wipes the tears away.

 

“I honestly, I don’t believe it,” she laughs hesitantly, “Even though I’m being hunted down by a crazy Ex, I am and always will be happy.”

 

Isaac reaches over and sets a hand on Stiles’ “That’s why you’re pack mom,” Isaac humors.

 

“Thirty weeks pregnant and I feel like I should be, I also want to eat and sleep a lot,” Stiles laughs.

 

Isaac had watching duty this time, they all took turns in watching Stiles during the day and the night following. Isaac and Stiles were comfortable around each other, it was familiar to be around him. Stiles didn’t feel jittery or on edge, plus he lets her eat whatever she feels like eating.

 

“You are the best and in first line for favorite uncle,” Stiles laughs as she takes a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. “Seriously,” she settles into the futon. Isaac just hums approvingly. Stiles smiles as she continues to enjoy her movie night with Isaac laying on her side. Isaac was overly cautious when he was laying there. He thought he’d hurt Sprout if he was leaning against Stiles’ small frame.

 

She laughed at his notion. It was a quiet day, not a word from anyone. It was business as usual. Derek was at work, he’d asked for day shifts only because he hated that Matt showed up at night.

 

Derek blew a fuse one night after Lydia called telling him that Matt was at it again; Matt had gotten into the basement and Stiles was sound asleep. She was tired and didn’t hear anything. Stiles was lucky that Lydia forgot her favorite coat and came to pick it up.

 

Isaac was sound asleep when the movie was over, Stiles ran her fingers through the boys hair. She thought about how she’d run her fingers through her own boy’s hair, how she’d comfort him when he needed her.

 

“What a touching sight,” Stiles stilled, her eyes opening wide, she taps Isaac’s face with her finger, he mumbles before he suddenly jerks up wolfed out and ready. “Heal boy, I just want to talk with her,” Matt says. Stiles can hear the sic smile that was surely on his lips.

 

Isaac growled, “Wait, Isaac,” Stiles reached for his arm, he leaned forward and helped her up, supporting her elbows as he helped her up. Before she turned around Isaac tossed the throw blanket over her shoulders. Hiding whatever skin her tank top exposed.

 

Stiles turned around to face Matt. Stiles let her hands rest on her swollen belly and sighed, “Leave me alone Matt,”

 

Isaac was standing at her side, ready for the worst. Matt’s eyes drifted to Stiles swollen belly.  Isaac growled and stepped in front of her. “What do you want?” Isaac hissed.

 

“You’d think I’d hurt her,” Matt smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it. But this—all of this, it’s mine, it should be mine. _She_ is mine,” Matt pointed a finger at Stiles, his expression becoming angry. “I forgave her for cheating, I forgave her for leaving, and I forgave her for holding— holding that demon inside her,”

 

“Don’t you threaten my child Matt,” Stiles gritted her teeth, “I don’t love you, I never did,”

 

“Don’t say that Stiles, you’ve always loved me, you still do,” Matt’s eyes glistened with tears as a smile curved his lips, “You only agreed to be with _that_ Hale because you thought I was dead,” he took a step towards her and Isaac pushed her behind him.

 

“I am engaged, Matt. _Engaged,_ ” Stiles hissed, “I love Derek, I always have and I always will,” Stiles placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder blade, “Get him Isaac,”

 

In a swift move Isaac lunged forward pushing off the couch. Matt yelled and tossed something in the air and blew on a whistle. Isaac hit the ground with a loud thud and his clawed hands at his ears. He was whining loudly as he crawled around himself. A dog whistle, that’s why Matt was always a threat, Stiles reached for the closes object.

 

“I _so_ need a bat!” Stiles shouted as she tested her aim and tossed the lamp, she through hard enough to catch Matt in the chest. “Ha!” She shouted in victory, Matt stopped blowing on the whistle; Isaac was still on the ground whining and wiping at his eyes. Matt took a chance and lunged towards her. She was lucky she loved books and asked Derek to buy her as many as possible.

 

Though she still doesn’t have enough, she reaches for one and swings. The book makes a loud cracking noises as it makes contact with Matt’s face. Great aim, Stiles thinks. She swings again and again until is on the floor by her feet.

 

“Don’t mess with a pregnant moody lady!” Stiles grunts as she hits Matt once more, She exhales heavily and drops the book on him for good measure then heads to Isaac.

 

“Hey,” She says as she pulls on his hands, “Let me see,” she’s holding on his wrist and examines the redness of his eyes, “Let’s flush your eyes out, okay,”

 

“Matt, we ha-”

 

“I sort of had that taken care off, he’ll be out long enough for us to tie him up,” Stiles smiles softly

 

“You scare me sometimes,” Isaac says weakly as he stands along with Stiles.

 

“On the plus side, I got rid of some pent up an-” Stiles eyes opened wide and she quickly place a hand at her belly, “Ow. Wow, ouch!” Stiles hunches over and Isaac is holding her shoulders

 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” he asks in a panic. Stiles is focusing on her breathing. _In, out, in, out,_ Stiles repeated. “just cramps, cramps,” she straightens herself and pushes Isaac into the kitchen.

 

The flushes his eyes out, the damned mountain ash. After they tie Matt to a chair they call the Sheriff “Hey, dad, great news!” Stiles says.

 

“Uh, you popped my grandkid out?” The sheriff asks wryly. Stiles shivers at the thought, “Um, no, I have a month to go, Dad. Anyway, the news is, I have Matt here, who so happily ag-”

 

“What!” her father shouts, she hears him gather things and yell at his deputies to get a move on to the Hale house. “Have you called Derek? Stiles this isn’t funny. Is Derek there?”

 

“Dad, calm down. Isaac and I tied him to a chair. No, we called you first, because Derek would’ve killed the man,”

 

“Like you didn’t try?” her Father retorts.

 

“It was self defense and he broke into _my_ home,” Stiles rolls her eyes.

 

“I’ll be there in ten. Call Derek, Stiles,” her father’s voice is comforting and kind. She agrees and hangs up. “Time to call Derek,” She sighs, she dials his number on her home line. Derek answers after the first ring.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Der, don’t rush. Everything is under control and Dad is on his way,” Stiles regrets saying anything vague, because she then hears Derek shouting that he’s leaving, and his keys and some cabinets closing loudly.

 

“Headed home, I’ll be there in ten,” Then Derek hangs up. Isaac is snickering from behind her. “Oh shut up, Isaac, I was the one that beat him senseless,”

 

“He throw mountain ash in my eyes,” Isaac whimpers, Stiles sighs and walks to him, she pets his cheek and smiles. “You did good, bear, you did good,”

 

Not long after were there sirens and loud shouting outside her front door. Her father and Derek burst through and halt to a stop as they see the damage done to Matt’s face.

 

“In my defense, he attacked me,” Stiles says as she pushes out of the kitchen and next to the wall frame. Matt was tied to their computer chair with duck tape on his mouth, his face covered in crimson, but no real harmful gashes. It’s all from his broken nose. They let him lie in his blood for awhile. Since Stiles had to clean Isaac up.

 

Derek and her father share a look when Derek gets to her and holds her in a tight hug. Her father and his deputies come in and take Matt out of the chair and place handcuffs on him.

 

“What a beautiful sight,” Stiles laughs, Derek looks her over and ghosts his hands around her small frame. “Derek I’m fine. Though you do owe me a new; _Werewolves aren’t a myth_ , book.”

 

Derek’s stern look is now shifting to an amused and pleased look, “I’ll buy you hundreds of them,”


	16. They deserve this. They really do.

_December 1 st_

Lydia has gathered _Everyone._ Stiles wishes the whole town wasn’t invited to her wedding. Though she does love that she gets to kiss Derek in front of every girl that’s ever hit on him; she snickers to herself as she walks into the nursery. Lydia, Allison, and Erica finished it in November and allowed Stiles to see it.

 

Stiles spends most of her time in the Nursery, She loves the outcome of Derek’s idea. A white grey paint with white winter trees that look over the dark brown oak crib. The black wolves that surround the room, all their eyes according to their rank; Stiles sighs happily.

 

It’s almost time for the ceremony and Stiles is sitting in the Nursery rocking chair, Derek crafted. It means more than any other chair they could buy. She is gently rocking as she hums to her belly; her hands smoothing over the tightness of it.

 

“ _Seasons change, tree tops sway,_ ” Stiles sings “ _I am young today. Children play, sidewalk games,_ ” a smile finds her lips. “ _As I dream away. Someday I’ll float away. Over the sunrise,_ ” she closes her eyes and lets the noise of people flood her eyes.

 

“ _Leave this whole crazy world behind. I’ll head straight for the stars,_ ” She continues to sing “ _Somewhere along the way, I know I’ll meet ya,_ ” She sighs as her eyes drift closed, “ _Carry along with your hand in mine,_ ”

 

“Cause you’re the keeper of my heart,” Stiles opens her eyes to see Derek leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Derek’s smile is almost blinding.

 

“Hi,” Stiles smiles

 

“Hey,” Derek pushes off the frame and walks to her, “You’ve been gone awhile and everyone thinks Isaac is getting married,” Derek laughs as he takes one of Stiles’ hands. She laughs, “He’s my baby, he is never getting married,” Stiles pulls on his hand to help her up. Derek supports her elbows as she pushes up.

 

“It’s a work out just getting up,” Stiles laughs as she holds on to Derek’s arms, “Do we really have to go out there?” Stiles asks. Derek snorts and raises an eyebrow, “This coming from the woman that wanted to do this in the first place,”

 

“I wasn’t thirty-three weeks pregnant then,” Stiles lefts her chin up so she can look at Derek’s face. His expression was peaceful and soft, his lips in a kind smile with his eyes. “You didn’t shave for this either,” She ghosted her fingers along his cheek. Derek huffs, “Of course not,” Derek places his hand over hers and presses her hand to his cheek. “You know I love you. That’s all we need to know.”

 

Stiles smiles and kisses him. A sweet and short kiss, “C’mon, everyone wants to see my wife-to-be,” Derek says proudly.

 

They make it downstairs to be met with the Sheriff, “You look beautiful,” Her father holds his arms out for her, she greets him with a hug and tried not to cry, “My baby doll is growing up,” He whispers to her.

 

“I can’t ruin my make-up by crying, dad,” Stiles’ voice crack as she sniffles. Derek takes his Que and heads out to be met with cheers. Stiles hears Lydia “Alright, everyone, it’s time!”

 

“You heard her,” Her father pulls away and wipes the tear from his eye. He stares at his Daughter, “You’re mother would’ve been so proud,”

 

Stiles smiles and chokes on a laugh or sob. “That her angel is getting married to a Werewolf?” Her father rolls his eyes and holds out his elbow. Stiles takes it and takes a deep breath. She’d been imaging this day since she first started dating Derek. She was nervous and scared all at once. When the back door open and she made her way out with her father; She didn’t see anyone but Derek.

 

All her fears, all her nervousness just vanished.

 

Stiles could hear the mumbled whispers of her gown and her hair, but she couldn’t care less. Seriously, she couldn’t, look at what she’s getting married too. She reaches Derek and takes his hands.

 

“Each partner has decided to write their own vows,” The preacher says.

 

“Stiles Stilinski,” Derek starts with a smile and a sigh, “You aren’t perfect. Always clumsy and completely sarcastic; even about our unborn child,” Derek laughs along with Stiles. Inside jokes in vows is always a good time. “I loved you before. And I will love you after. I know in my heart—this is forever.”

 

“Derek…Derek Andrew Hale,” Stiles giggles as she tangles their fingers together, “I was crazy then, and I’m crazy now. I will always save you from danger, and I will always keep you on your toes. You won’t get rid of me so easily anymore,” She laughs, “I love you, and I will always be your little red riding hood,”

 

Stiles heard Awe from Scott. He got the joke, good job Scott, Stiles giggles.

 

“Derek you may now kiss your bride,”

 

And so he does, Derek kisses Stiles like they are the only two that are there. It’s chaste, he swears. But Stiles knows Derek, and she knows what this kiss means in front of other werewolves.

 

The wedding decor was like something out of the twilight movie. Though there was a lot of grey involved.

 

Stiles and Derek greeted everyone as they made their way to the opposite side of the yard. Where Lydia had the dance floor and the Dj set.

 

“Hi, Ms. Martha,” Stiles and Derek chimed. Martha was the front desk lady; she was kind and kind of creepy.

 

“Cora,” Derek smiled as he hugged his sister tightly, “Congrats big brother,” She said. She pushed away from him and looked at Stiles with a smile. “May I?” She looked at Derek to confirm the belly touch; Derek nodded. She placed her hands on Stiles belly and tears worked their way to her eyes. She sniffles and Stiles places her hands over Cora’s, “Derek and I want you to be his Godmother,”

 

Cora eyes shoot wide, “What?” She asks.

 

“We’d like for you to be his Godmother, Cora,” Cora smiled and wipes her eyes

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Derek smiles brightly and pushes her out towards the tables and dance floor. They finish their meet and greet and Peter is the last to be greeted.

 

“Stiles,” Peter says with a sly smile.

 

“Peter,” Stiles narrows her eyes, “May I?” Again, Peter looks at Derek for a confirming nod. Peter’s hands are soft on her belly. “My great Nephew, I never thought I’d see the day,”

 

“Continue to be creepy and you won’t see the day.” Stiles smiles coyly. Peter laughed and headed to the seating area of the backyard. Stiles and Derek head out the same way, smiling and laughing to themselves as they made their way to the large table that was coated in overflowing gifts. A simple two tier cake sat next to the gifts so it wasn’t in the way of the couples view.

 

“Did you see the look on the pharmacy girl,” Stiles leaned into Derek, “It almost seemed that she wanted to rip my head off,”

 

Derek huffs in amusement, “She won’t touch you,” Derek kisses her forehead. “Right, because I’m married to the big bad Alpha.”

 

“Stiles!” Lydia calls as she heads over to her with a coffee cup. Stiles can help the hopeful smile as she waits for the cup to make it to her hands. “Here’s some herbal chicken broth,”

 

Derek laughs and whispers in her ear “So close,”

 

Stiles pouts and takes the cups and stares down at the lemon scented drink. “I don’t know why I get my hopes up with Lydia. Here I am, thinking I might get to drink cider or even some coffee. But no, I have to drink herbal whatever,”

 

“I can hear you,” Lydia shakes a finger in the air.

 

“I know, and I love you,” Stiles laughs; The Dj isn’t anyone that Derek or Stiles know, but he greets them and asks them if there is anything they want to hear first. They share a look and shake their heads, “Nothing in particular,” Derek says. The Dj smiles and heads off to his stand.

 

Stiles sees the smiling faces and the laughing that is taking place. She takes a sip of the broth and sighs “Tired?” Derek asks.

 

“No, just happy. Really happy.”

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The DJ calls, “I’d like to welcome the new couple to the dance floor, so help me welcome Mister and Misses Hale!”

 

Everyone loses their fuckin’ heads in a cheer. Stiles giggles as she gets Derek to help her up and off the chair. “It might take awhile to get there you guys,” Stiles waves a hand at the crowd, everyone laughs.

 

Derek takes Stiles in his arms, “Our first dance,” He whispers, “With your first song,”

 

Stiles eyes open wide and she looks at the Dj from over Derek’s shoulder. The song starts.

 

_So much craziness surroundin me_ __  
So much goin on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me

_You make it real for me_

 

Stiles is crying while she sways with Derek. Her smile so big she believes her cheeks will just run right off her face. Derek leans down and kisses her forehead, he tells her he remembers, and he will always remember.

 

_And I'm runnin to you, baby_ __  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missin you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

 

Stiles knows that half the crowd can hear how loud her heart is beating. But she doesn’t care, this is her moment, this is the moment she realizes that there’s no one else for her. As they dance, Derek is whispering sweet nothings into her ear. About their new life, about how they are going to be great parents, how _she_ is going to be a great mom.

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn_ __  
But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn  
  
 

 

The song is coming to an end and Stiles really doesn’t want to stop dancing with Derek, but her feet are killing her and she feels a little dizzy; even if she hasn’t been looking around as they swayed in small slow moving circles.

_Cause you make it real for me_ _  
Yes, you do, you make it real for me_

 

The song stops and Derek looks up at the loud uproar. Stiles holds to Derek’s side as she does the same. They’ve waited so long, they’ve fought hard enough. They deserve this. They really do.


	17. Ohana; Means family.

_December 23 rd_

 

Stiles is sound asleep in their bed, Derek was working downstairs on some project with Isaac for the baby. Stiles in the beginning told them that it be a perfectly strange disaster, but she let them be.

 

It was nine-twenty when Stiles decided she wanted to sleep. She figured if she was to wait for labor, she was going to do it, sleeping. So there was comfortable and asleep when she starts wailing.

 

“Derek!” She screams, Derek is running in from the porch and up the stairs faster than he should have

 

“What? What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“Hospital,” Stiles is trying to contain her voice as she starts to breath, “ _Now!_ ” Derek hoist her up in his arms in a bridal carry and heads down stairs carefully. “Isaac call the pack and parent,” Derek orders as he heads outside, “Lock up when you leave, bring Stiles’ overnight suitcase,” Derek gently sat Stiles down in the Camaro.

 

She braces herself on the door and the arm rest; _in, out, in, out,_ Stiles thinks. The cramps are unbelievable, its like someone was trying to force her to pee. “Ow” She feels a sharp pain on her thigh.

 

“owowowowowowowwowo!” She cried in a rush. Derek is in the car and driving off.

 

“Still pregnant, no tickets!” Stiles tried to laugh. She wants to think of something other than the pain. But that seems physically impossible. “Derek make a joke. Something!” She looks for his hand.

 

“Me, jokes? Stiles I’m-”

 

“Ow!-- Derek _please,_ ” Derek takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

 

“Remember that witch that turned me into a dog?” Derek asks calm as fuck. Stiles nods, she doesn’t want to form words anymore, it all seems too painful. “Remember when you horrified Lydia at our wedding and got cake all over my Tux?”

 

Stiles laughs, she laughs through the pain, “God she hated me for a second, I thought—Ow!” She shouts.

 

“We’re here,” Derek parks quick and rushes too her, but Stiles is out the car door and Derek is slamming it shut. Doctor Kroft is there to greet them with a wheelchair.

 

“Mommy to be!” She smiles. Stiles shakes her head and takes the chair after Derek lets her go, “Sorry, Doc, I am in too much pain,”

 

Kroft laughs, “All moms are in too much pain,” Derek tries not to laugh. Stiles gives him a human growl. They wheel her off to get ready for the birth. Giving her a private room and away from all possible danger. So Derek insisted on Security by the room. Damn him and his money.

 

Stiles was breaking out in sweat as she grunted from the pain. Her hips felt like they were being torn apart. Derek was right beside her, brushing her hair out of her face and dabbing a damp washcloth on her forehead. “I refuse to lie to you,” Derek stated.

 

“Damn right you do,” Stiles groans in pain. Derek is smiling as he holds her hand with his free hand. Doctor Kroft smiles through her mask “Ready?”

 

“As I will ever be,” Stiles says behind gritting teeth.

 

Labor lasts a good 6 hours. Stiles is exhausted and panting heavily by the time she hears her child crying.

 

“My baby,” Stiles eyes are watery and she gives a weak smile. “Let’s stitch you up and then you can meet your son,” Kroft smiles. She starts the stitching and Stiles feels all the tugging, but her body is numb to everything.

 

“Stay with him Derek,” Stiles waves him off, but she doesn’t have too, Derek is already at their son’s side. Kroft finishes with the cleaning up and rests Stiles legs down. Derek is smiling down at the bundle in his arms as he walks to Stiles.

 

“Seven pounds and four ounces,” Derek’s smile looks painful. But Stiles hold the same teary eyed smile on her lips. Stiles makes grabby hands for her child. Derek carefully sets their son in Stiles arms. He watches carefully, then sits so he can face them both.

 

Stiles heart is racing, her heart is jumping, her stomach hurts, her cheeks hurt; but she could care less. She is holding her first child. She sobs through a smile.

 

“Hey,” Stiles whispers. “You’re the one that’s been driving me up the wall,” Derek gives a silent laugh.

 

“Sir,” one of the Security guards called, Derek looks at the man, “There are people here,”

 

“Let them in, they’ve waited long enough,” Derek smiles.

 

And like that, everyone trips over themselves to get to Derek and Stiles. Everyone, as in; Scott and Allison, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, The Sheriff and Melissa, Peter and Cora, and finally Isaac; Stiles stares at the family and how much bigger they just became. She laughs.

 

“Guys meet; Sawyer Alexander Hale” Stiles smiles down at her son.

 

“Sawyer, that’s adorable,” The girls squeak quietly as they surround Stiles, forcing Derek out of the way. Derek gave a warning growl and the Sheriff placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder “It’s not going to work son,” The Sheriff laughs.

 

“Grandfather Rights to first hold,” John calls. All the girls _Awe,_ but move away as Stiles hands her child to her father.

 

\---

 

Stiles and Derek spend a day and half at the hospital before they are cleared to go. They had to find a way to explain the sudden golden amber of Sawyer’s eyes, but Kroft say nothing wrong with it. Their son was healthy and had very beautiful eyes.

 

“Home!” Stiles laughs, “I miss home,” Stiles hopes out of the car and Derek takes Sawyer out from the back seat. “Want me to take him?” Stiles asks.

 

“Nope, I’ve got him,” Derek smiles as he grabs the diaper bag.

 

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day,” Stiles laughed as Derek made his way to Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes and nudged Stiles to look at their home. Everyone was standing on their porch, excited and gleeful. Stiles shakes her head with a smile.

 

“I think this Christmas is the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Stiles takes Sawyer from his carrier. She holds on to him tightly and carefully. Stiles took in the sight of her sleeping child. “You are the best gift I could ever ask for,” she whispers.

 

The house was decorated and there was a tree in the living room. The pack kept busy while Stiles and Derek were in the hospital. There were gifts overflowing from the tree and Christmas lights and ornaments hung all over the house. “Welcome home,” they all chime in a whisper; Stiles warned them that Sawyer was asleep and she wasn’t up for the howling of a were-baby.

 

“It’s so great to be home,” Stiles says as she makes her way into her home and to the living room. “Want me to put him down in the nursery?” Lydia asks. Stiles looks up to Derek. Derek just shrugs.

 

“If you could be my strawberry blonde angel,” Stiles laughs. She doesn’t think she can make it up those steps, not without falling over. And Lydia seemed perfectly capable especially in six-inch heels. Stiles watched as Lydia disappear upstairs. A sudden urge and tugging at her heart, telling her she should be up there with her child. She should stay next to him at all times.

 

Derek’s lips find her temple “It’s okay, he’s with pack, he’ll be safe,” Derek whispers in her ear. And Stiles relaxes under him. Derek leads her to the couch and sits her on the futon.

 

“Here Doll,” John handed her a brightly wrapped box. “You guys, I thought I said no gifts, there’s nothing I could want,”

 

“We wanted to give you something Stiles, just let it happen.” Her father smiled. Stiles sighed and began to unwrap the gift. Stiles hands froze as she held the dark photo frame in her hands. The deep ridges that twirled around the square frame and flowered over each other.

 

A picture of her mother; Claudia, her smile so wide that her teeth and her dimples were exposed, her eyes wrinkled with her smile. Her hair was bunched in her hand as she held it to her neck. Stiles place a hand on her lips, her eyes watered and she smiled. John hardly kept any photographs of his wife. It was a constant remind of that day, the day he lost his love.

 

Stiles looked up from the photo to meet her father’s gaze. Derek leaned against her and smiled down at the picture.

 

“That was before she gave birth to you, I figured you’d want it in the Nursery,” His smile is soft and kind. Stiles nods because she can’t find her words, and then before she starts balling her eyes out in laughter and happiness. Sawyer senses something and begins to cry.

 

“Oh, seems the bond shook,” Lydia smiles, she stands but Derek waves her off.

 

“I’ll get him,” Derek heads up stairs. Stiles can feel the comfort that washes over her as soon as Derek is by Sawyer. It was a strange thing, the bond. Stiles knew that mothers where connected, but her connection to her son might be slightly different; considering that Sawyer is a werewolf. A born werewolf for that matter, they’d have to see Deaton for that.

 

“You must be tired,” Allison says, Stiles glances at her with a small smile.

 

“Child birth can damage a girl,” Stiles laughs,

 

“I don’t know Stiles, I-”

 

“Shut it Der,” Stiles looks over her shoulder to see Sawyer wrapped in Derek’s arms and charcoal grey blankets, she smiled again. The boy was hers; Sawyer was her joy, her life. She knew the moment she held him; she’d give her life for him. Just like she’d give her life for Derek; Even if Derek was being a baby and wouldn’t let her do it.

 

“Family photo time,” John groans happily as he gets up from the love seat, “Oh right,” Melissa follows after him. Stiles makes grabby hands for Sawyer and Derek chuckles and sits down next to her before he hands Sawyer over to her.

 

“Post cards are going to be our life now, aren’t they?” Stiles laughs quietly as she looks down at Sawyer and he looks up at her.

 

“Fortunately, Yes,” Derek wraps an arm around Stiles shoulders. Her friends, her _Family_ are smiling at her, she believes their all smiling at Sawyer, but isn’t sure anymore. Her father and Melissa return from wherever it is that they left too. John holds a tripod and a camera in his hands as he tells everyone to gather around Stiles and Derek.

 

“I call next to Stiles!” Erica beams

 

“I wanted that spot!” Isaac calls

 

“To bad, Lahey” Erica stuck her tongue out and Derek growled, Stiles nudged him with her elbow careful not to move Sawyer.

 

“Isaac, Bear, sit by my feet, I’ll then set Sawyer on your head,” Stiles smiled. She was quickly become a mother, a mother to children that weren’t hers. Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. The seating went as such; Erica was next to Stiles, Boyd was at her feet, Allison was next to Derek with Scott at her feet; After the camera was set to go, John and Melissa made their way behind Stiles and Derek, Lydia and Jackson on either side of them.

 

The camera flashed and Sawyer began to fuss, The werewolves were at and around Stiles in seconds, “Chill crime fighters, The light was to bright for him,” Stiles huffed in amusement. Stiles rocked him in her arms and shushed him till he was back to his tongue clicking and reaching for Stiles hair.

 

 

Derek played with Sawyers bottom lip, gently sliding his index finger over it. Stiles glanced at Derek to see the brightest smile possible. Stiles can feel the warmth and happiness that radiated off him. Sawyer’s thin tiny lips curved slightly upward and Stiles smiled widely up at Derek.

 

“He smiled,” Stiles touches her forehead to Derek’s.


	18. Happy Ending

“Sawyer Alexander Hale,” Stiles calls from the bottom of the staircase. Derek sits behind the kitchen island, watching how his beautiful mate standing there with purpose, Derek remember that not too long ago he was at the end of that stand and boy was his son in for it.

 

Derek hears the barefoot padding of Sawyer’s six year old feet on the wood floors. A smile creeps on Derek’s face as soon as his son is in sight. Stiles crosses her arms and crouches down to his level. Sawyer is oozing guilt and Derek almost feels sorry for his kid. Almost, which means he’s sitting there watching his son give him glances of _help me please, dad._ But Derek’s just there watching on, wanting to see how it would all play out.

 

“Hi, mom.” Sawyer tries, his eyes low and his hands hanging on to each other at his chest. Stiles clears her throat and Sawyer meets her eyes.

 

“Sawyer,” Stiles starts, “What have I told you about leaving your toys out in the back yard?”

 

Sawyer fiddles with his fingers, looking for a right response before he meets his mother’s eyes and shrugs, “Not too?” Stiles settles him with a firm look and glances over at Derek.

 

“And Daddy should have helped you, right?” There’s a smile on her face, a kind and soft one, Sawyer jumps at the change of blame, he giggles and smiles with nods.

 

“Traitor,” Derek growls playfully at his pup. Sawyer snarls this tiny noise, his teeth snapping and his nose scrunching. Derek chuckles and Stiles smacks his butt gently.

 

“Alright, stop it, both of you. Go cleanup those toys, Sawyer, you know your cousins are going to be here shortly.” Stiles says as she shakes her head fondly and Sawyer howls as he runs out the back door, Derek howls back and Stiles winces.

 

“Seriously, I need another adult in this house,” Stiles makes her way to Derek shortly after Sawyer has run outside to do the complete opposite of what his mother asked him to do. Derek knows this is what’s going to happen, because he remembers doing the same thing when his mother asked him to pack up his toys. And if Sawyer is anything like Derek, which he’s proven to be, then Derek knows.

 

Derek smiles at his mate, smiles when her hands find his arms, his shoulders, neck and face. She meets his lips in a peck and Derek chuckles something husky and deep, “Your father is just outside that door.” Derek warns half heartedly.

 

Stiles huffs in amusement, “You think he scares me? I live with werewolves, Derek. What scares me is when Sawyer throws a fit and suddenly has four paws and you’re not here to talk him through it. No, cross that. Sawyer shifting in general worries me, not scares me, but worries me.” Derek rolls his eyes and pulls her into another kiss, this one longer, deeper.

 

“Whoa, okay, wrong—no, just no.” Scott covers his eyes and the eyes of his three year old daughter, Victoria, as they burst through the front door. Allison is beside him laughing then taking Victoria away from Scott.

 

“Stop being such a child,” Allison says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, Scott, I thought the bite was supposed to mature you, not stop you from maturing,” Erica teases as she walks in with her seven year old son Tommy. Boyd walks in behind her and smacks Scott’s shoulder. Stiles all the while is giggling beside Derek.

 

“Hi Auntie, Uncie,” Victoria waves at them, Derek and Stiles wave back; Tommy says hi but only in passing in the favor of the food being grilled out back. John has been known to feed them little samples before diner and Tommy is his second hand man. So Tommy heads out in that direction.

 

“Sawyer is out there too, Okay, Tommy?” Stiles tells him. Tommy makes and _Mm-hmm_ sound but he’s already out the door. Stiles laughs and meets Erica’s gaze, “This kid loves his food,” Erica proudly nods and Boyd seems to beam stoically at her side. Holding her waist too him.

 

“Lydia?” Allison asks, Stiles pinches her face as she remembers. Lydia was six months pregnant and Jackson was in hell. It was hilarious to see how Jackson went from being and asshole to being and asshole who thought that Lydia would break by just existing. Funny, is what it was.

 

“She’s at her check up,” Stiles tells the room, “Twins is a heavy burden for a red headed genius.”

 

“Oh god, her kids are going to be little _Google’s,_ I can feel it.” Scott shakes his head and takes his daughter back from Allison, “Don’t you ever try to impress Daddy with your brain, okay, Vic?” Vic beams at him and nods frantically. She was a beautiful child, long dark hair, Allison’s dimples, Scott’s curls, Scott’s puppy eyes, and Allison’s nose. She was like a perfect porcelain doll.

 

While Tommy, he’s what Stiles calls a creamy, he’s tan and blonde with bright chocolate brown eyes, he’s a little gangly, but he’s fast.

 

“Isaac is . . .,” Erica looks over her shoulder, “right here,” she grins as Isaac makes his way into the mass and passed them to the kitchen island.

 

“Bags and bags of shit to bring down,” Isaac groans.

 

“What that mouth,” Allison points at him then to Vic, Isaac makes a sorry face and looks at Vic.

 

“Forgive me, Vic?” Isaac asks, Vic is bouncing in Scotts arms as she’s trying to get out of Scott’s and into Isaac’s. Erica is laughing at the sight as Derek and Stiles just look on to what they’ve started. Life was playing out and they were all happy.

 

The pack was together, they were doing just fine. Even if their kids drive them crazy, but hey, they sure as hell drove their parents crazy some time ago.


End file.
